The worlds white shadow
by fallengamer13
Summary: In a world where order is dictated by the cruel, most people hope for a savior for their dark times...the time for someone to actually do something, is now. Universe/Dark mirror. Long fic in the making, attempting to do a dark fantasy style of writing that hasn't been done before. Status...incomplete.
1. Chapter 1

The warrior of the dark, the worlds white shadow.

My first series of books I ever read were the Bionicle series. As such, this reminds me of my past when things seemed a hell of a lot simpler. So as a...homage to this world, I decided to make a fanfic about it. But not of the prime universe! Oh no, that is one of the few things I will never mess with. So you may be asking yourselves now. "Fallengamer13, how are you going to write a fanfic about Bionicle if you aren't going to mess with the prime universe?" To this I say, look at Takanuva's journey to reach the Toa Nuva in Karda Nui to warn them of the danger of waking Mata Nui up. Go on, I'll wait for you to read up on both 'The kingdom' and 'Dark Mirror'.

...

Now that you have returned, I guess you are pretty shocked what the good toa of light went through right? And before you even think it, no. I am not making a fan-fic on the Kingdom, too similar to the prime universe for my tastes. So only 2 more universes to pick..and they are the Toa empire universe/dark mirror and the no Mata Nui universe...and due to the nature of the no Mata Nui universe means no mask of life, due to the fact the great beings originally were planning on putting it in the middle of the giant robot/Mata Nui's body. No mata nui, no mask of life. No mask of life means no Brutaka and Axonn/guardians of the mask. No Brutaka makes story impossible.

So...I am going to go with the 'Dark Mirror'-verse for this fic. Now my character probably won't be getting back-up in most cases, so if you guys complain about him being too, 'Overpowering' or 'god-modding' then let me ask you this. In the Bionicle series, it took around 6 toa teams to properly wake up the great spirit, thats around 36 toa with different abilities, weapons, and duties. He's going to have to do the duty that the toa who were written out of existance and betrayed their duties all by himself.

So ask yourselves once again, if you were facing a crazy Water Toa who has the powers of over 1000 different toa, controlling a number of toa in the near hundreds amount alongside thousands of Vahki, working with the queen of spiders Roodaka who may or may not be controlling the massive Visorak hoard, working alongside the **SATAN** of the universe as the 'behavior' supervisor, destroyed the great weapon designers known as the Nynrah Ghosts, annihilated the Brotherhood of Makuta and Dark hunters to which very few members of both are standing, and knows the location of the **HEAVEN** for Matoran workers which had all of its means of reaching it erased. Then you can see how this is going to be a long fic, with lots of very interested people. So If you want to flame me, go ahead, try it. But if you diss the Bionicle series in any way, you are definitly going to incur my wrath for a time that fits my life...which is 20 YEARS!

Now that is all over, I guess I should get the disclaimer started.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, Lego does, the story was given thought and life by Greg Farshtey and as such all credit goes to him for getting the movies in existence as well as the series to continue as long as it did. I also don't own any of the music put in this work of fiction. What I do own however Is my O.C. and my life/time so you better like the way it is, cause its hard enough writing things out as they are-*Rant for about an hour*-and those spirit shards better be happy that they were found.

* * *

Prime universe, Makuta Teridax's takeover of the great spirit Mata Nui.

As the attack came toward him, Brutaka prepared to use his damaged Kanohi Olmak to send the attack to somewhere else in the multi-verse, however too late, he was hit, the already cracked Kanohi Shattered at the energy used against it. This threw Brutaka backward, into the group of people who would attempt, yet fail for the fight of Mata Nui. But this story doesn't continue from this single battle, no. It continues from the now broken Kanohi Olmak, who's shards are still humming with energy from the attack. It's last command was to open a portal, but to where, anywhere. And thus with the massive amount of energy going through the pieces, it followed its last command. Opening a small rift to which its pieces could fall through, it disappears from this universe, to a world much more recognizable.

Our world. Country, unknown. State, unknown. City, unknown.

Yawning loudly, a male human the age of 18 is waking up for the day in his house. The man has messy black hair with light green eyes. Stretching like a cat on his bed, we see the caucasian man leave his bed with a pair of very worn pajamas, which have a similarly worn down symbol for Lego alongside the familiar symbol for the Bionicle universe. The 3 circles symbolizing Unity, duty, and Destiny. Rotating his left shoulder a couple of times, the man then walks up next to a bookcase which has more lego figures of the Bionicle line than actual books. Biting his lip for a moment, the man then tries to find a certain item when his door is thrown open by a young girl. "Big Brother! It's time to wake-up now!" The girl beams as she see's her big brother slightly turn his head toward her as she pouts as she didn't wake him up. Smiling slighty, the big brother then only jumps back into bed and pretends to sleep, causing the little sister to smile before going up to the bed to shake him awake. "Gotcha!" the big brother shouts out to the squeal of the little sister as he then begins to tickle his sister.

"St-St-Stop it big brother!" the little sister pleads through the tickling. "What's the magic word?" the Big brother asks as he continues with his sister frantically trying to remember. "Pl-Pl-Please!" To this, the bigger brother relents as he sets his sister onto the ground. "There! Was that so hard to remember?" The big brother questions as his little sister thinks for a moment. "Nope! Not at all big brother Aube!" Sighing at this, Aube then responds. "You know I don't like that name Tasogare." To this, Tasogare responds while pouting. "I'm called Tare and you know it Aube!"

Tare then puffs out her cheeks as Aube then asks. "So anything else you needed me for sis?" To this, Tare then nods before replying. "Mom and Dad need your help to finish the decorations for the birthday party!" Tapping himself playfully in the head, Aube then replies. "Oops! Looks like I should've woken up earlier!" Tare then laughs before Aube continues. "I'll be down there in a moment alright? Just let me get dressed first so our guests don't think I'm too lazy." Once again the laughter continues as Tare goes downstairs to inform her parents of his response.

Smiling as she runs off, Aube only opens a door into his closet before exiting after a couple of minutes. He now wears a Black t-shirt with an exact copy of the three virtues of the Matoran universe on it. For his jeans he has silver sweats. "Well now," Aube pops his neck before continuing. "Better get started...I also better grab my lucky charm." Aube then turns toward the bookcase once again to grab an item. The item was a Kanohi Kraakan. This item is the rightful ownership for the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, better known as Makuta Teridax.

This Kanohi was a one of a kind item in each of the alternate realities that it is in. The opposite to the Kanohi Avokii, this mask gives anyone who wears it power over shadows. To feed fear and/or Anger into those affected by its power, see the evil in other beings, and it could also strike non-Makuta who attempted to take the mask with blasts of shadow (Like an alarm of sorts?) Due to it being worn by shape-shifters, it also changed shape when the wearer did such a thing.

Now many people and friends of Aube upon hearing this sort of thing all had one same sentence released as a question. "Are you out of your damn mind!? How in the hell is that a Good luck charm!?" To this he first replies to them not to curse at him, and the next would be that he just felt an affinity to the mask for some reason, and whenever he brought it with him to work, no bad luck seemed to occur to him...atleast to his perception anyway.

"Hm...it's ironic now that I think on it." Aube mutters as he looks at the toy Kanohi before replying to himself. "I was always afraid of the dark, yet when I look at this thing which should embody it I'm not afraid in the least. The only thing to replace it is this strange feeling..." Aube attempts to find a similar feeling...yet the only thing that comes to his mind is-"Pride...by why would I feel pride for this thing?" Hearing yelling coming from downstairs, Aube then pockets the Kraakan before running downstairs to help out.

* * *

3 hours later

"And we are done!" Aube exclaims out as he reclines in a chair. Only for someone to swat him on the top of his head with a newspaper. "Ow!" Aube yelps as he rubs his head in pain. "No rest for you yet son! We still got to put up the bounce house and the paint-ball court!" Aube's mother shouts to which Aube twitches his left eyebrow at this. "Mother, I can understand the bounce house, but a Paint-ball court? These are 8 year old kids who have no clue how to use such things." Aube states slowly as his mother only shouts out. "Nonsense! They could use some good excercise from playing those video-games of theirs!" Sighing in a defeated manner Aube says. "Where do you want them at?" Aube's parent ponders for a moment before speaking. "In our front yard of course!" Aube's other eyebrow twitches.

"Mother, we don't have a front yard, we have a street and I don't think our neighbors would be so kind to allow us to do such a thing in the first place." Aube's mother grins before pulling out a piece of paper. "What's this?" Aube asks as he grabs the paper. "Lets see here...We in the town of such and such agree under this signed document to allow Tasogare's 8th birthday party to be conducted anywhere in the course of the town including but not limited to other people's abode, streets,...and COURTHOUSES!?"

Looking at his mother accusingly he slams the paper down to the ground before shouting. "What in the name of a Zivon is this junk!?" To this his mother only quirks her eye before replying. "I have no clue what you mean my son. I had only the intention for my daughter to have an enjoyable and fun birthday party." She then smirks to which Aube sighs to defeat. "There can't be a way this will work, there just can't." Aube mutters.

* * *

2 hours later.

Aube is dumbfounded at the sight infront of him. A full Paint-ball court, designed to go through the houses and streets by walkways above the street and connected through the houses. "Why do you have to go overkill every year? Last year it was wrestling alligators and the year before that was parachuting into the amazon!" Aube complains as his mother only looks at him before replying. "By whatever do you mean? Incase you haven't noticed Aube, you are the one building and putting these things up, so for technicalities sake you are the one going 'overkill'."

Aube then decided that when he became 21 he was going to drink for a we-, scratch that, a month before quitting the stuff to get this insanity out of his head. "Is there anything else we need to do mother?" Aube questions before his mother replies. "Only to wait my son, only to wait." And thus, Aube took his much desired rest of the work needing to be done.

As he closes his eyes while resting, Aube and his mother don't see very small golden pieces of a familiar mask spread itself near a certain point on the paint-ball course, cutting a part of the net as it situated near the edge...

During the party.

As the party got started, 30 or so 8 year old kids are decked out in paint-ball tournament-class gear. "_Not going to ask where she got that stuff. I've already reached my headache limit for the day._" Aube thought in his head. "OK kids! Are you ready?!" Aube's mother shouts out as she then hears yells of joy coming from the kids. "Alright! Go!" She shouts out toward the children as they disperse, their teams going to prepare for the assault on eachother. "This should be interesting to say the least." Aube mentions to his mother as she smiles toward him. "That it will Aube."

Looking up toward the web of connecting paths, Aube notices something flash from up their. "Mom?" His parent turns to look at him. "What?" She questions as Aube replies. "What's that flashing up there?" To this Aube points at the center of the interconnecting web of paths, his mother's gaze following his gesture and to her confusion, she replies. "I-I don't know? Did you leave a tool up there?" Aube then quickly turns on her. "No...but whatever the thing is, its metal, and if its shot accidentally by those kids..." Aube leaves the sentence into the air, causing his mother to widen her eyes in horror of what could happen.

For those not in the know, sometimes a Paintball doesn't break apart when fired. This can cause numerous problems for both the target and the enviroment as it leaves quite sizable bruises on the person, and if it missed, then someone could trip on it. Another worry is that whatever they hit has less of an ability to remain grounded it could fly off, like grenade shrapnel...and in this case its metal object, it could cut apart the web causing it to collapse or worse yet, fly into someone and possibly kill them.

"We have to call it off!" Aube shouts to his mother as she is frozen in place, not thinking that her decision could get someone killed. Tsking, Aube then see's that Tare is running toward that area! "No!" Aube's mother shouts as Aube springs into action, jumping onto a stepway to get into the interconnecting battleground. Running forward, Aube then see's a paintball go past his face, not too close, but still noticable as he turns his attention to the children who are shouting "Bonus points for whoever takes the brother of Tare down!"

Widening his eyes as he jumps onto the floor of the passage, he then sees multiple paintballs go soaring above him. "Great, now I have to worry about people shooting at me while trying to keep my sister safe, figures." Aube mutters as he starts to crawl, only for a couple paintball shots to come from the other side!? "Oh you have got to be kidding." Aube whines as he see's the other team of children prepare to shoot him. Scrambling to a running posture, Aube then starts to hear Paintballs flying toward him but missing him due to the kids inexperience with the devices.

Sliding into a corner, Aube takes a quick breather before quickly seeing his sister reach the center area. "Bro? What are you doing here?" Tare asks as another kid prepares to take a pot shot at his sister. "Move Tare!" Aube shouts out as he charges forward, attempting to reach her as she is blasted backward from the hit, slamming into the roped area acting as a cage, only for the cage to start ripping from the hit and the weakness caused by the Pieces of the Kanohi Olmak. Another hit occurs in the knee of Aube's right leg, causing him to bodyslide toward his sister.

"Gotcha!" Aube shouts as Tare drops her paintball gun onto the road. "P-Pull me up Big Brother!" Tare screams as she frantically holds onto him for dear life. "Hang on alright! I'll get you up-!?" Aube starts only to feel some form of liquid coming from his chest. Looking back, he see's some golden shards stuck in his chest from his slide, causing him to bleed slightly. "Crap." Aube curses as his sister looks at him worriedly. "Wh-What?!" Tare worriedly asks as Aube puts on a fake smile. "Nothing! Now lets-!?" Aube then gets hit in the back of the head with a paintball, nearly causing him to lose his grip on his sister. Tare screams before Aube grabs her with his left arm alongside his right. "Up you go!" Aube comforts his sister as he pulls her up and onto the center area.

Dusting herself off Tare is about to question her brother about what happened when the unexpected occurs. "Time for a headshot!" A young girl shouts out with glee as she fires her paintball gun at Aube, knocking him backwards and off of the center web. As this happens his toy Kanohi Kraakan falls onto the center area as Aube falls onto the ground. "BRO!" Tare shouts in horror as a semi-truck is coming through. "_So this is how it ends...this bites."_ Aube replies in his head as a portal appears under him as he is falling, going through it before the semi-truck rams him.

Completing its order to transport an object, the broken and now dying Kanohi Olmak of the prime universe attempts to return to its user, but due to it being damaged beyond all repair, mistakes the location and dimension. And thus...our real story commences.

* * *

Play god eater ost No way back.

Falling, that is what Aube experiences, opening his eyes, he sees himself in a winding web of paths that defy his comprehension. The roads as diverse as they are vast, expanding into a distance far beyond what would be sane to see. Before Aube can even let out a gasp of shock, his face twists into agony as his chest is aflame with a burning sensation the likes surpace all flames that he knows of, blazing hotter than that of the sun in his current mindset. Soon the heat exits his body, causing a portal to appear infront of Aube. No matter how good Aube's reflexes are, it would take an olympic gold medalist to dodge the portal...which he wasn't. As such, he goes through the portal...and falls 10 feet onto the ground.

"Oof!" Aube grunts in pain as he rolls over onto his back to start rubbing his stomach. "Ohhhh. Where am I?" Aube starts as he then hears something start to creak from behind him, and then...*CRASH!* "Ow." Aube weakly mutters as he tries to move the fallen item off of him...only to feel both metal and flesh at the same time. "!?" Aube immediately rushes backwards as he see's what the 'object' was that fell on him...a body. Not just any body though, the body of the former Order of Mata Nui member Brutaka, his mask and weapon missing, but still, easily recognizable to Aube for his stature and Gold/blue armor.

"Wha-What?!" Aube moves his hands on the wall behind him for support, flicking on some form of switch as the lights in the facility go on...and Aube then see's many things in this location. Kanoka disks for Toa, Kanohi masks of unknown make, weapons with unknown properties as vast as they are diverse, tablets written in Matoran script, and, worse of all, more 'bodies' on the wall. Looking at each of the bodies in horror, Aube's legs start to tremble in fear. "What in the hell!?" Aube whispers loudly as he cannot contain his fear of what is around him.

Backing up more against the wall, Aube then starts to hear some muttering outside the room he is in, putting his right ear against the wall hesitantly, he then tries to understand what the people are saying. "-istr-od-ha-are you doing here?" A male voice sounds out as Aube can barely hear what is being said. "Oh? Lord-ut asked me to come by and confirm some...'stock' that we had stored in here." Widening his eyes at this note, Aube immediately mutters. "Got to hide!" immediately looking around, Aube see's a crevice barely wide enough to fit himself in behind a yellow Kanohi Hau. "Not like I've got any better places to hide!" Aube says to himself as he starts to hide behind the mask, as soon as he is situated, he hears a door open...and fear to start coming into the room alongside the guest.

"Hm...It looks like this one wasn't bolted to the wall well enough." The female voice sounds out in a seductive, yet dark manner as Aube hears the sound of something scraping on the ground, most likely Brutaka's corpse, before a slam on the wall and then a piercing sound going in the room. Covering his mouth in fear and to muffle his breathing, Aube then hears the female reply to the guard outside the room. "I'm surprised that you didn't check this room for anything out of the ordinary Toa." This causes Aube's left eyebrow to quirk up.

"_Toa?"_ Aube thinks to himself as the Toa replies. "I'm deeply sorry Mistress Roodaka, but we aren't allowed in that room unless Lord Tuyet gives her permission to do so." Aube's eyes widen in complete and utter horror as he recognizes those names. "_Tuyet?! Toa Tuyet!? The crazy water toa who killed matoran in order to blame the Dark hunters Tuyet!? Wielder of the Nui stone!?"_ Looking upward at the yellow hau mask, Aube then realizes with dread who it belongs to.

"Lhikan." Aube mutters out loud before widening his eyes in horror as Roodaka replies. "Hm? Did you say something?" To this the toa responds. "No? Are you well Mistress Roodaka?" Roodaka then lets out a hiss at this before replying. "I know how to take care of myself you rotten junk!" To this, the Toa stammers out. "M-Mistress Roodaka!? I don't mean disrespect, what I meant was-!?" A noise starts to happen to which Aube cannot tell what, only that its the sound of something spinning and powering up.

"Know your place protodite filth!" Roodaka hisses as her spinner fires at the Toa, immediately causing him to let out a scream of horror and pain as he is transformed by her mutation spinner. "_And that's Roodaka, Queen of the Visorak horde! Native of the Island Xia, member of the Vortixx race that was created during the time of the Six kingdoms insurrection."_ Aube confirms his knowledge in his head, but still can't believe that he's in the Bionicle universe...or some universe that has Bionicles as he doesn't remember anything like this happening in the books, the only thing that comes close would be the Toa empire universe but that would only happen if...oh crap.

"_Those golden pieces! They must've been apart of a Kanohi Olmak!"_ Aube realizes in facination at this event. While he can understand the danger that he is in, he also understands that he is in his favorite series universe...or an alternate reality of it anyway, take what you can get and all that jazz. As Aube can only think of all the things that he can do in this dimension, he hears Roodaka mention to herself. "Well, now we have to get a new guard. But about that sound I heard." The sound of footsteps start as Aube covers his mouth once again to reduce the sound of him breathing as well as slow his own breathing down, but Aube can guess that he would probably be found due to Roodaka's experience in tracking people down countless times...and also doing untold horrors upon the person.

One steps. Two steps. Three steps. A pause occurs as Aube tries to hold his breath in, but the panic in his body is not helping him any. Hearing something moving above him, Aube see's the mask of Lhikan being lifted up by probably the only other person in the room. "Ah. So this is the famous mask of power that went to that fool toa, Lhikan I believe his name was." Roodaka starts as Aube's eyes widen. Oh she did not just say what he just thought he heard. "I so wish I was there to rip him apart like that betrayer Nidihki and Tuyet did, it would have been so enjoyable to give the pieces to the Zevon." Roodaka says with smug annoyance to which Aube can imagine her face holding a half smiling, half frustrated look.

His hands, now off his face, rolling into fists as his anger starts to rise. "_Don't you dare speak anymore Roodaka! Don't you freaking dare!"_ Aube yells in his mind as Roodaka continues. "Well, atleast his heartstone was used as a good candle in Tuyets room and his body was fed to the Kanohi dragon." Roodaka puts a hand infront of her face. "Ah the sounds of crunched toa, so enjoyable, well-""_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up."_"-atleast the fool got what he deserved when going against powers stronger than him-!?" Roodaka's sentence is interrupted by jumping out of the crevice to slam his right fist into her face!?

"**SHUT UP YOU STUPID RAHI NUI BAIT! ATLEAST HE TOOK DOWN THE DRAGON WHILE YOU TOOK IT AWAY SEDATED! IF YOU CAN'T EVEN COME CLOSE TO WHAT HE DID THEN I SUGGEST YOU SHUT YOUR MAKUTA WASHED MOUTH!"** Aube roars as he grabs two sabers that are to his sides, Toa Lhikans weapons that he used until his betrayal. "RAAAAGH!" Aube continues to roar as he jumps forward to slice at Roodaka, who is just recovering from the surprise attack. Lifting up her hands, Roodaka catches the blades in the hands, to which Aube's furious face is brought closer to her's from the force. Narrowing her eyes, Roodaka says. "What in the depths of Karzahni are you?" To this Aube only growls. "The being about to do this!" Aube rears back his head before slamming it into Roodaka's, the bash making her lose her grip on the weapons as Aube's head shows a bruise.

"When you get up, make sure that you start to train yourself against headbutts, that will reduce the pain you will get for the next couple of days or so." Aube tells the downed leader of the Devourers of life as she only responds. "I don't need to get up to do this!" Roodaka's spinner charges up before firing once again, Aube hits his forward left knee from behind to get him to fall out of the way. "What!?" Roodaka yells in shock as no-one has been able to dodge her spinner at all! Spinning his legs up in the air, Aube then flips himself back up. "While you can anticipate most people's reactions Roodaka," Aube points one of the Fire Greatswords at her face to cause her to stop what she is doing.

"Against someone who you haven't seen their race react toward these actions, you are like a rookie." Aube mentions as Roodaka hisses at him in frustration. "What do you want?" Roodaka asks as Aube replies. "What do I want?" Aube ponders this for a moment before continuing. "Is there any Anti-dermis here?" To this, Roodaka's eyes widen as she replies. "How do you know of that!? That is a secret only we know besides the Makuta!?" Aube then replies. "Just answer the question lady." Aube slightly waves the sword near her face as she then quickly responds. "Not here! It's in Tuyet's quarters!" Aube Tsk's as he realizes that he won't get any makuta out to help him at all.

"Ok, next question." Aube starts before taking a pause as he bends down to Roodaka's face. "Where am I?" Aube states with a calm face as Roodaka's face shows nothing..only for her to start to laugh somewhat creepily. "You ask where one of our most guarded conquests are and now you are asking where you are?! Are you a Kikanolo or what?" Roodaka laughs as Aube mentions. "To your knowledge, the Kikanolo are one of the smartest Rahi in the universe, so you are actually complimenting me right now." To this, Roodaka then immediately stops laughing to reply in a dark tone. "What?!"

Shaking his head for a moment, Aube replies. "Nevermind, just answer the question before you have no head to speak with." Aube crosses the other sword over her neck as she quickly responds after a somewhat drawn out sigh. "Metru-nui." Aube then quickly asks. "Which Metru?" Roodaka then looks at him confusingly. "You are in the colliesium rock for brains." Aube's blood freezes as he realizes that Tuyet rules at the Coliseum! "Thank you for your time." Aube politely excuses himself as he removes the blades from her neck.

Rubbing her neck, Roodaka then hears Aube mutter "Now just got to get to Mata Nui up above and I can get a plan going." Roodaka's eyes narrow at this. "_Mata-nui? He doesn't mean the great spirit does he?"_ Roodaka prepares to strike him from behind with a Proto-steel knife when Aube then turns his attention to her. "By the way." To this Roodaka hides the blade quickly before replying. "Yes?" Aube then answers. "Does Tuyet have the Kanohi Olmak with her?"

To this, Roodaka only points to a wall and Aube see's the mask held there. "Well, that was a short journey." Aube jokes as he goes over to retrieve the mask to head back home to his dimension. "What do you plan to do with it? Rule the universe?" Roodaka asks as her spinner starts to warm up silently. "Nah, nothing like that. More like get back to my home dimension and call it done." Aube turns around to face her as he has the mask halfway out of its binding, seeing the spinner active. "Oh crap." Aube blinks while replying that note.

"I see, then after I'm done with you, we will destroy your home dimesion for the crime of damaging my pride!" Roodaka roars as she fires 3 spinners at Aube, who has to let go of the Olmak to avoid. As that occurs, Aube then prepares the blade to fight Roodaka, but seriously doubts being able to fight her in open and honorable combat as he doesn't have a half mechanical body on his side. "Time for plan Boom." Aube states as Roodaka looks at him confusingly. "Plan Boom?" She asks as Aube elaborates.

"Kanohi disks to left." Aube points one weapon at the wall. "Two certain Kanohi disk powers that go off at the same time cause explosions;" Aube's right foot picks up a small blade of unknown origin as Roodaka puts the picture together with dread. "You can't be serious. The explosion would take you out too!" Roodaka screams as Aube replies. "That would be true, except." Aube combines the swords together to Roodaka's surprise. "I'm the one with a hoverboard/shield of awesomeness arachnid lady." Aube then kicks the knife toward the two Kanohi disks, a Reconstitute at random and weaken powers, causing them to activate simultaneously, causing an explosion to occur, knocking Roodaka away and Aube outside.

* * *

Play It's my time to fly from Titan A.E. OST.

Flying on the weapon that belonged to Lhikan, Aube can only let out a yelp as he glides outside. "THIS. IS. AWESOME!" Aube yells in glee while going over the metru's, no destination chosen. "Better stay in the air, on the ground I'll just get lost." Aube mentions to himself as he continues to fly...only to hear some warning bells go off. "What is that?" Aube asks as he feels his stomach fall a couple feet as he see's 2 flying Toa of Air alongside a Toa of Gravity come toward him...and they aren't looking very happy to his perception. "Maybe they are friendly?" Aube fools himself as the Toa of Gravity holds out some form of long range weapon and fires it at Aube!?

"Going down it is then!" Aube falls forward as the board dives alongside him. "After it!" A toa of air shouts to his comrades as they follow after Aube. "Tch! Talk about persistent!" Aube mutters as he slides past a couple chutes of Le-Metru, causing quite an uproar as he cliped a part of a billboard, or its best equivalent in this universe as he flies toward another chute. Unable to stop himself from colliding with the transporting chute, Aube only takes a deep breath as he goes into the protodermis in the chute. After doing so, he nearly loses the board before splitting it apart to grab onto a piece of cargo. "_Maybe they'll stop following me?"_ Aube thinks to himself as he cannot speak aloud in this liquid protodermis.

Once again, Aube is proven wrong as he hears the sound of metal being crushed behind him. Upon turning around to see what is causing it, Aube's eyes widen further to his pain from the liquid protodermis as he see's a part of the chute being crushed by massive gravitational forces. "_Are they insane!? That'll destroy it and Transport in Le-Metru will be damaged!"_ Aube thinks to himself as he jumps off of the cargo piece to go into the air...and collide into one of the toa belonging to it. "Oof!" Aube grunts as the Toa grabs his arms quite forcefully to the point where he left they would be crushed. "Gotcha!" The toa shouts out in glee as Aube only replies. "I don't think so pal!"

Aube then knees the Toa in the head, knocking off his Kanohi Akaku and causing him to scream as he falls into the chute. Combining the weapons again into the shield/board mode, Aube then starts to think to himself. "_Did I just kill that Toa? Did I really just kill one of the beings I looked up to as a role model for my life?"_ Aube then looks at his hands, scared at what he is doing to survive. Before he can question the morals of his decision, the other Toa of air starts to come toward him angrily yelling in fury. "Time to go." Aube mutters as he glides away with the two other toa following shortly behind.

* * *

Ta-metru, home of the mask makers

"You know, I am really getting tired of getting shot at!" Aube yells behind him as the Toa fire their blasters at him...alongside around 10 Nuurakh firing their staff's of Command as well. "Just give up foot-walker! You'll have less-pain way for death!" The Toa of air replies happily as Aube looks at him in shock. "No way in Karzahni am I going to die here!" Aube's face then turns into a furious glare as he hits the brakes and flies into reverse to the confusion fo the Toa, and to the glee of the Nuurakh...only for a Aube to clamp onto one of the Nuurakh's heads before separating it in a shower of sparks as he uses the now decapitated Nuurakh head as a blaster.

"Lets see how you guys like getting shot at!" Aube shouts as he fires the disk already loaded into it at the Toa of gravity, causing him to be Frozen in a block of ice and fall onto the ground, crashing the ice apart and causing the Toa of Gravity to groan in extreme pain, then fall into Unconsciousness. "Why you!" The toa of air shouts as he points his hammer at Aube, and in that second, a massive gale force strikes him, separating the board and causing him to fall toward a Furnace! "Crap!" Aube throws the Nuurakh head away before grabbing one of the greatswords, attempting to feebly to grab the other, Aube then starts to hear the sound of something charging? Looking behind him, he see's the Toa of air holding his cannon at him and gale force's going into it. "I hope you like getting hit with my Vacuum cordak!" The toa of air shouts as he fires the blast at Aube, who then grabs the swords before crossing them infront of him to block the shot, no time to turn them into a shield.

Upon contact, the impact immeditaly throws him more downward, slamming him into the outside wall of the Furnace, but the feeling off all air being ripped from his closed mouth nearly knocks Aube out as he falls further downward. "Let me get him!" The toa of air shouts to the Nearby Nuurakh which begrudgingly complies as the Toa of air prepares another blast from his weapon. Outside the area of affect, Aube takes a deep breath before kicking off of the hot walls surrounding the furnace, dodging the shot as the Toa fires, damaging the furnace to his grimace. While he does so, the Nuurakh next to him orders the others to detain him for damage to the metru. Against this, he struggles with his toa embued might, as he does so however, his weapon accidentally discharges again. This discharge blasts Aube who didn't see it coming. Knocking him further down into the Metru...

Falling once again, Aube tries to use the greatswords to glide downward as he is falling backwards, and if he puts the swords together, it would just probably fly off without him. Doing so helps some, but not the amount he needs to slow his decent as he crashes into a building. Letting out a yelp of pain, Aube then slides down before falling onto the ground with his right side. Groaning in pain, Aube attempts to get up only to fall back down onto the ground. "So...tired." Aube moans as he crawls to a nearby and seemingly abandoned home. "This will have to do." Aube mutters as he combines both of the blades once again before stabbing them into the ground, putting his back against it, Aube then tries to go to sleep...

Only to be waked up by something poking him nonstop! "Ok, I get the point, stop poking me!" Aube exclaims as the figure poking him falls backwards in surprise. "Y-You're completely organic!" The Ta-Matoran shouts out as he pedals backwards, grabbing a hammer off of the floor. "And you are interrupting my nap. Now can I ask who you are?" Aube replies as the figure then narrows his eyes. "Who am I?! Who are you to be in my home!?" The figure gets off of the ground to start to advance upon him but stops as Aube grabs the Handles to the Fire Greatsword and lifts it out of the ground and separating it.

"I'm just a guy who is trying to get back to his home, that's all. And the first step on that part is to get some freaking rest for my weary body as I've been thrown through a portal from a Kanohi Olmak, dodged Rhotuka spinners, flew into a collapsing Chute in Le-metru, and nearly got cooked in a Furnace here! Now if you would kindly let me sleep, then I'll be out of your way tomorrow alright!?" Aube yells which causes the Ta-matoran to fall on his rear end with a clang from fear of Aube. Seeing the look of fear in his face, Aube rubs the back of his head before extending a hand out to the Matoran, who looks at him wearily before accepting it and being lifted back up. After dusting himself off, the Ta-matoran asks. "So you'll leave after you get some rest?" Aube then nods as the Ta-matoran sighs. "Fine, just don't get in my way tonight ok? I'm trying to work on a new mask design." Aube only recombine's the blades before stabbing them back into the ground the grimace of the Ta-matoran as he once again goes to sleep...and this time, not to be awoken so abruptly.

* * *

The next day.

Waking up after his nap, Aube stretches his arms before twisting his torso a couple of times to remove the feeling of stiffness in them. After finishing, he see's the Ta-Matoran is resting on the dusty bed that must belong to him. But what interests him is not the bed, its what's lying next to it, a rough design for some Kanohi of a make that is unknown to Aube. Picking the notes up, Aube then takes a glance through the notes interested in the mask...but cannot get much out of the notes as its only partially complete. Sighing, Aube puts the notes onto a nearby desk and tries to get a moment of piece so he can think on what he can do now, as well as review his current condition.

Setting the Fire greatswords to his side, Aube then tries to remember all the knowledge of the Toa empire universe. "_The key notes to this universe is that Toa Lhikan was killed by both Tuyet and Nidihki, removing any chance of the Toa metru to come into existance as they need his specific toa energy to become toa. Another key note is that the Toa Mata, my heroes and role models, are pratically brainwashed to follow Tuyets rule. The only one that isn't on her side is Pohatu. The brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark hunters are destroyed. I only know of three Makuta members still alive besides Miserix and they are Makuta Teridax, leader of the brotherhood of Makuta, Makuta Krika, and Makuta Kojol. Dark hunter survivors that I know are the Shadowed One, Darkness, Guardian, and Primal."_

Aube takes a moment to further remember details. "_Order of Mata nui...that's one of the few things I don't know about its current condition in this universe.. I know for a fact that Brutaka is dead, Axonn wouldn't have allowed that to happen as he was his best friend and comrade in arms. Hopefully he is still alive somewhere in this universe as I could use some more information on what is going on here. Nidhiki wiped out the Nynrah ghosts so no Nynrah ghostblasters for me...if I even survive that long to look for one. Toa that are against this empire are Pohatu, toa Lesovik, and Toa Krakua..wait, isn't he also an order member? Then I guess that the order wants to fight against this empire, so I hope that Helryx is around as well."_

Aube reclines slightly before continuing his thought process. "_People to avoid, pretty much all of metru-nui at this rate. But the thing to note is that I know for a fact that Roodaka is here, whether she is in control of the visorak horde is another story altoghter. Karzahni is here at the correctional facility in Ga-metru with Toa Gali. I don't think I need to say anything about him as its bad enough that he's outside his domain."_ Aube then gets up as he says into the air. "Enough thinking, I'd better start doing something before I miss my sister's birthday completely." Aube then grabs the greatswords before walking outside the home...and right into one person that he didn't think would show herself so early.

"So you are the being who damaged my trophy room." Toa Tuyet replies as she looks Aube over. "And it seems you are a thief as well!" Tuyet points to the Greatswords that Aube is holding. "I think Lhikan would have liked the fact that his weapons were still being used to fight evil even when he is not." To this, Aube hears some rustling behind him. "Oh? You have a friend?" Tuyet starts as Aube's eyes blaze in anger. "Leave the Matoran out of this lady, if you want to deal with me, then get on with it. Otherwise..." Aube lifts up one half of the weapon toward Tuyet's face as the two guests who arived with her are walking around to get a better look at himself.

"Hello again worm." Roodaka replies as she hisses in her seductive, yet dark snakelike voice. "Geez, I've heard about clingy ex's but give me a break." Aube grumbles before getting punched in the chest by the other guest. "Be quiet." Toa Gaaki orders only for Aube to respond. "I'm surprised that she even allows you to even be here Gaaki. Since you are only a Toa created to protect Makuta-!?" Aube is then thrown back by her arm, going through the Ta-Matoran's door. Said Ta-matoran jumps backwards in shock.

Thinking he should use the Matoran as a shield, Aube decides against it as it would cause his sister to hate him for the rest of her life when she finds out about that. Replying to the matoran, Aube says. "If you've got a window or another way out, I would take it right now." To this the Ta-Matoran stands still. "What are you waiting for!? Move you idiot!" Aube shouts as the Matoran can only reply. "That's Toa Lhikan's weapons?" Aube only looks at him questioningly. "Huh?!" As soon as he lets that out, Toa Gaaki comes into the house. "If you have finished talking with your friend." Pulling out her Tidal Spear from her shield, she points her shield at Aube while her staff is at the Matoran.

"You both can now cease to exist." Gaaki starts as she fires a blast of water at the Ta-Matoran who lets out a cry...only for droplets to be hitting him. Turning back to look, he see's Aube infront of him using the Fire greatswords in shield form, defending him! "Why!?" The Ta-matoran yells at him as Tuyet enters the house. "Indeed, why did you do that? It would have been painless for you both to be defeated by my dear pet here." Tuyet taps Gaaki's shoulders as Aube looks confused.

"Pet?" Aube starts as Tuyet elaborates gleefully. "Ah yes, dear Gaaki here alongside Norik and Iruni disagreed about the decision to change them back into toa...so I had dear Roodaka here change their brains to be more...acceptable to my persuasion." Widening both of their eyes at this, the Ta-matorans face is shown horror while Aube's is showing fury. "You...did what to them?" Aube says slowly as Roodaka enters the house. "Like she said, I changed their brains out to be less guarded against our ideals...and make them so much more fun for us alongside the rest of their team." Roodaka says with a smile...which only ignites Aube's hate.

"So because of you..." Aube starts as Both Tuyet and Roodaka feel something...wrong coming from the being. "What?" Tuyet starts as Aube's eyes seem to flash in the dark side of the house. "You caused them to kill Brutaka!? You are gonna pay!" Aube roars as he pushes against the blast of water, causing Gaaki to back up. "What are you-!?" Gaaki starts as Aube splits the greatsword once again, using one blade to slice the water while the other to knock the Tidal Spear out of her hands. "Ok..here's the deal." Aube points the weapons at the non-matoran in the room. "You let the Ta-matoran leave, and I'll give you a fight you will be sure to remember for a long time...sound okay?"

Aube then see's the Matoran nod before grabbing his notes and moving past Roodaka, who surprising doesn't grab him and use him as a hostage. Before leaving the house, the Ta-matoran replies to Aube. "Th-Thank you." Aube only responds. "Sorry for getting you involved in this mess." Aube then sees the matoran nod before running off. Turning his head back to the Non-matoran, Aube starts to reply. "There, now lets-**AAAGGGHHH!?**" A scream rings out behind him along with the sound of an avalanche happening behind him. Turning back around to where he saw the matoran run off to is a pile of boulders the size of a building in an alleyway...and a red hand with notes in it is the first thing that Aube see's that isn't brown..."You killed him..." Aube says slowly as he see's Toa Pouks exit around the corner, his Avalanche spear still humming with power.

"So?" Pouks starts as Aube's eyes glow with hate. "**YOU BASTARD!"** Aube roars as he charges toward Pouks, with all intents and purposes to kill the Toa Hagah of stone. "Gotcha!" Roodaka shouts behind him as she fires her spinner at him...only for for Aube to start running more closer to the ground, the spinner flying past him and hitting a fence, turning it into a mess of vines. "How-!?" Gaaki starts as she fires her spinner at Aube, but it goes past him aswell, hitting Pouks in the chest and causing him to slam into his own avalanche behind him. Getting up quickly, Pouks barely has time to put his shield infront of him as Aube slams the greatswords into it.

Moving his spear to the side to skewer Aube, Pouks weapon is knocked out of his hands as the shield splits apart once again, Aube using one half to knock the weapon away before using it to rip the shield out of his hands, which he subsequently throws behind him at Tuyet who only slaps the weapon aside. "Die!" Aube shouts out as he prepares to kill the toa with the Greatswords only for a massive blast of water to come from behind, knocking him away. Turning back to where it came from, Aube see's Tuyets hands still glowing with energy. "I don't like feeling left out." Tuyet starts as Gaaki and Roodaka back her up, with Pouks regaining his Avalanche spear and more footsteps coming.

Wanting to continue the fight even though he would probably lose, Aube then feels the now dead and unknown Ta-matoran's hand bump into his leg...and upon seeing his notes in his hand his thoughts of anger dissapear. "I'll come back...and when I do." Aube points a greatsword not at Pouks or Gaaki or Roodaka, but at Tuyet. "You will feel a reckoning and vengeance that knows no bounds." To this, Tuyet laughs as she thinks its stupid that such a weak being can oppose her. But by the time she looks up again the being is gone...along with the Ta-Matoran's notes...

* * *

Ga-Metru, the great temple. Home of the scholars

Play boulevard of broken dreams by green day.

Heavily guarded by Vahki under orders of Toa Tuyet, the only access to the facility is due to Tuyet herself and the matoran she brings with her...who subsequently leave as toa under her control. But what they didn't expect was a being of Organic make to come into the temple from below it. Shaking himself off, Aube then takes a look around the temple, seeing it in person is a different story than, say, from a movie or book. A sense of peace should enrapture the location, but all that Aube feels is dread and despair, the sign that this temple hates the fate it has been brought to. Glancing at the Suva, Aube then puts Lhikan's Fire greatswords against it as he falls to the ground. Crying.

"Damnit..." Aube blubbers out before shouting. "DAMNIT!" And slamming his fists against the ground. Not caring for the fact that the Vahki outside might come inside from the noise. "Why did I have to come to his hell-hole! Why Mata-nui!" Aube yells at the Suva and the temple as he continues letting out his anger and hate. "Why did you bring me here!? What did you hope to happen with me here!? I'm a human! I'm not a toa or hero!" Still getting silence from the temple, Aube only keeps on crying as he lays against the Suva. "Please...just tell me that this isn't some cruel joke. Some passing interest that's just to keep you amused. Please don't torture someone like me who loves this universe...please." Aube cries as he curls up. The sobs and the cries then start to die down from him doing so...until the temple is once again silent.

Aube stays curled up for an unknown amount of time, it could have been minutes, hours, days even yet they still didn't feel truly right. Aube is taken out of his position as a crack resounds through the temple, jumping up to see what the noise is about, Aube is taken by surprise as the Suva has opened up and inside it is a piece of paper. Slowly, ever so slowly, Aube reaches inside to pull the paper out as carefully as he can. "Let's see here..'to those who have reached the absolute despair of their craft, come forth to the land of paradise.'...Wait...isn't this a map?" Aube then checks over the location in his memory, not remembering anything of that nature in the Bionicle universe at all. "There's only one place in this universe that isn't recorded on maps...and that is Artharka." Aube realizes as he gets up to grab the Fire greatswords once again as he flies of in the direction that was set down on the map.

* * *

One month later.

Unknown island.

Play Over the clouds burst mix from God eater burst ost.

The island, constantly a changing area that fits whatever being deigns it, is currently a desert with a sandstorm brewing, the likes of which would reduce all of the stones in Po-metru to dust, its statues eroded beyond all recognition. Through the dust on the island, a cloaked figure walks with a Rusty Fire greatsword trudging slowly behind him. Constantly journeying, the figure stops for a moment as he sighs. "Looks like we got company buddy." The figure states as he rips off the cloak...showing Aube with ripped clothing. Rising out of the sand are 10 Nui-jaga, looking very agitated.

"Better get this show on the road, I got to see a man about a savior." Aube jokes before the Nui-Jaga hiss as they charge toward him. Splitting the rusted weapon in half like its normal, Aube blocks a stinger from one of the tails of the rahi before kicking its mask off, disorienting it. Another Nui-Jaga attempts to grab a cylinder on Aube's chest, to which, Aube lodges one half of the weapon in its claw. "Oh no you don't!" Aube then knocks the mask off of this one now, causing it to panic. The remaining masked Nui-Jaga then decide to attack all at once to remove the intruder, to which Aube only spins in place slashing at all of their faces, knocking all of their masks off. "Gotcha." Aube starts only for something to prick him in the leg. "Huh?" Aube then takes a look downward to see one of the Nui-Jaga's stingers broke off and hit him in the leg.

"Great." Aube grumbles as he puts the cloak back on and continues his journey to the gate. Upon reaching the staircase near the massive golden gate on this island, Aube collapses onto the ground, the poison from the Nui-jaga finally starting to take effect not due to immunity or the like, but more diluted and harder to work. "Can't...stop...here.." Aube starts as he crawls onto the staircase, his weighing him down, but Aube is so weak that he cannot unhook it off of him anyway. "Got...to...get...home!" Aube yells weakly as he begins his challenge of going up the stairs, the only thing gazing at him is the stars above him.

One step, two steps, three steps, four steps. The numbers climbing past the ten digit mark but to Aube, it seems like the millions digit mark for each step. "_Come-on Body! We are going to do this!"_ Aube then starts to see the Stairs blur and in their place is Tuyet and Roodaka, laughing at his plight...and behind them is a crying Tare and his mother. "Why? Why is he gone?" Tare asks her mother as she can only look at her hands in horror. "I-It's my fault! I killed him! If I didn't set this up he would still be-!" His mother then starts to cry...the second he hears the sobs, Aube's eyes blaze with newfound energy.

"Nobody.." Aube starts as he gets off of the steps and to begin walking, not even feeling the extreme pain in his body as he continues. "Makes..." Aube's wound on his leg starts to flow more freely, nearly causing him to slip on his own blood. "MY FAMILY CRY!" Aube roars as he then charges up the stairs, past the Laughing Tuyet and Roodaka, past his crying family, past everything in his way, and upon reaching the gate he smiles...before falling completely unconscious as he stands.

A massive wind blows, knocking his unconscious body down to the ground infront of the gate. A moment passes as the wind goes away from the gate, the air and enviroment becoming earily quiet for the sandstorm that was happening earlier. The enviroment then starts to change from the desert to an oasis the massive foliage reaching to the steps, but not touching them. The Trees as high as the gate, but fall in comparison to its majesty. As we compare the gate to the rest of the area, the stars themselves seem to fall quiet as the gate opens, and exiting the gate is a Matoran whose color is as bright as the sun that flows onto these lands.

"So...this is the guest? Seems quite thin for a Toa." The Matoran starts before putting a hand on Aube's side before flipping him over...and gasps as he see's something that shouldn't be possible. "He's pure organic?! What could this-."'What it means is for you to go back into your city, young worker." A charismatic voice sounds out. Taken aback by who was spoken, the Matoran replies into the air. "Wh-Who is there?!" To this, the voice slightly chuckles before he continues. "My worker, I don't believe that you could have forgotten the one who allowed you into this land now would you?"

The Matoran then widens his eyes even further than seeing Aube as he starts to reply in awe. "Y-You're-!" The being only holds up his hand, silencing the matorans stuttering voice. ''Enough, bring him in." To this, it causes the Matoran's eyes to show confusion. "B-But sir! We never allow the person who we take the request for to come inside-!?" The Matoran then has to take a step backwards as the being looks at him more closely. "Trust me, he won't survive long enough to get his request handled anyway." The matoran only looks at the being once again, clear signs of distress shown clearly on his face.

"Don't worry, if he attempts to ruin creation in my city..no, the world, then I'll be sure to remove him." The being replies to which the Matoran's face shows less distress and more relief. And upon shaking his head, the Matoran then goes forward to lift Aube up onto his back. The Matoran then trudges into the city to the confusion of some other Matoran, but they quickly get back to their work as the Mysterious being only looks at the Confused Matoran, sending a gaze that said 'to forget what you see', to which it was very effective.

The next day...

Darkness, the constant and comforting feeling in this world of blackened light, a cursed twilight that seems to reign forever in this universe, leaves Aube's body once more as he awakens into the world of cursed twilight...or it should be to Aube, but to his surprise, a light the likes of which he hasn't felt in the month or so from his own world welcomes his existence. A golden light the likes of which is a day in the sun, no humidity, wind, and lots of shade to relax the day in..to bathe in.

Blinking his eyes a couple of times to return his senses to this long missed feeling, Aube starts to remove himself from his current location, a bed which has only a white sheet and solid protodermis mattress which, surprisingly to himself, Aube finds it beats most of that memory foam beds that he's seen at stores...what were they called again? Ah...Bed, Bath, and Beyond is the name. Back to reality, upon leaving the bed, Aube then hears a loud clank on a nearby Proto-matter door and, scared of whose going to appear inside, Aube quickly hides behind the door's supposed hinges...only for it to slide open and a Matoran to come in. "Ah." The matoran starts as Aube only replies. "Oh..." The silence that reigns the next minute or so deafens the two people in the room before Aube, who has the somewhat memory of decency and civility, asks a question to alleviate the awkwardness of the current situation.

"So...how are you doing today?" Aube then see's the Matoran ponder for a moment before replying in what seemed like hours of waiting. "Everyday is great in Artakha Biological. It's just the matter of perspective toward ones craftmanship." Shrugging at this, Aube replies to the Matoran's response. "Well, to an outsider it would be prudent to ask such a thing now wouldn't it?" The Matoran then takes another ponder before replying. "True, that would be the logical response Biological. But normally outsider's are never allowed into our hollowed home." To this, Aube once again replies. "Can anything be considered normal in the universe?"

To this, the Matoran once again takes another ponder, this one shorter than all the other's as he smiles toward this and laughs. "True! That is one good way to putting the universe into perspective Biological!" Aube then immediately replies. "Okay, can you stop calling me Biological, I don't call you a 'Bionicle' now do I?" The Matoran only looks at him for a moment. "Bionicle?" Sighing, Aube replies. "Bio-Mechanicle is what it means fully, just shortening it down some for convienices sake." The Matoran then nods before asking. "So what should I call you?"

Smacking his chest with his left palm, Aube responds. "For one, I'm a human, and secondly;" Aube then points to himself with his left thumb. "My name is Aube. You can forget it after I leave here after having a talk with your boss." To this, the Matoran's eyes widen before quickly uttering a response. "Y-You want to talk with Lord Artakha!? No-one see's him-!?" Aube only holds up his right hand before replying. "No-one bio-mechanical anyway, but incase you haven't forgotten what you called me earlier;"

Aube spins around in a circle before continuing. "I'm Completely biological. That's gotta come up for something now right?" The Matoran's mouth agape, Aube only grabs his cloak and gear before going through the door. To this The Matoran immediately responds. "H-How will you know where to find him!?" Aube only replies. "Just have to look for the most biggest building and the most splendor...that's where the most important people usually stay." "That will not be necessary 'Human'." A voice resounds through the air as Aube looks above him.

"I presume that you're Artakha?" To this the disembodied voice sounds once again through the area where Aube is at. "You're presumptions are correct 'Human', I am the ruler of this land, a land of creation unbound and endless. To what do you need that you have arrived upon these lands?" To this the Matoran is agape, he couldn't have heard what he thought he did from his lord...he **DIDN'T** know what the Biological wants!?

Aube then takes a deep breath before replying. "I would prefer it if I could speak it toward you face to face, where your response is immediately considered and thought out." The silence that comes after this talk continues for roughly 8 seconds before the voice returns to speak. "You would prefer it if you spoke in person? What could be so important that you want to speak about?" Aube only lets out a sigh before replying. "Doesn't that mask that those great beings made tell you what I want?" To this, the Matoran's face is shows with shock further with his agape, the Biological's response is quick and blunt, rude in all manners of speaking to one who has worn creation upon his face.

The silence returns, but only for a moment as a response is sent through the building. "My mask, gives me the power to create things from 'Our universe', yet when I think of anything involving yourself, it goes blank in the face of anything you have touched. Which leads me to one of two answers for this event." A White stone of unknown make goes forward, pointing at Aube as the voice speaks further. "You are one who either is of something that has hidden itself by blessings from its creator..." A black stone then goes to point at Aube now. "Or you are one who shouldn't exist in this universe, an anomaly the likes of which shouldn't be possible in the way the universe spirals its eternal passage..."

Not needing to see the response of the Matoran behind him, Aube knows that the being must have either gone unconscious from the events or is laying down as a thump is heard behind him. "You are correct in the second answer, I am not from this universe, I'm not even from this dimension. I come from a world known as Earth, I arrived here upon saving my sister from falling from a fatal height, only to fall myself, except as I fell, I went through a portal caused by a damaged Kanohi Olmak, arriving here upon re-entry." Aube then goes onward to explain his knowledge of the Bionicle-verse to the master of creation, who's interest peaked, stays silent as Aube repeats the tale of the prime universe of bionicle.

"-And thus, his energy spent, the Great spirit Mata-nui goes into sleep once more in the Kanohi Ignika, leaving the world of Bara Magna in the hands of it's Progeny...and that's all that I know of what has happened in the prime universe Mr. Artakha, I know that this universe is similar to one in which Toa Takanuva, Toa of light, went through to reach the Toa Nuva in Karda Nui. My only explanation to why I am here must be that this is one dimension in which Takanuva didn't travel to, almost completely un-altered..." Aube finishes to which the lord of this land named upon himself, after much quiet listening to these tales, speaks. "Except for the undeniable fact that you are here, telling me what would have happened had Tuyet been felled against Lhikan and carrying said Toa's weapons for yourself."

Aube looks at the still rusty weapons. "I didn't want to keep them...I just thought that It would be better for them to stay out of that monster Tuyet's claws." An immediate response is uttered by the lord of the land. "And for that, you have my praise, those weapons I personally made and gave to Helryx when she left these lands, to which I presume she gave to another...which soon have passed down to Lhikan." Aube then replies. "No praise necessary, I did what any other Loving imaginator would have done in that stance. Only..." To this, the voice asks. "Only?"

Aube then responds. "Only I wish I had the power to protect a Worker who had nothing to do with my retrieving of these weapons. He was felled by a possessed warrior of Tuyet's who probably would have fought her even before he was controlled." The Creator then takes a pause before replying. "And that power...you came here to look for it?" To this, Aube then nods before replying. "Exactly, as someone who has created over countless blades, armor, and beings, you would probably be able to help me out in this case."

To this, the lord pauses as he then takes a moment to respond. "So you want me to give you a weapon to defeat Tuyet's reign?" Aube then shakes his head. "No." To this, the Creator, in a long forgotten fashion, is confused at this. "If you do that, you'll be viewed as a person who creates things to desolate worlds that people have lived in, bloodying your hands for centuries as creation becomes flawed." Aube then takes a look up at the ceiling. "So...what do you want me to do?" Aube then takes a look infront of him.

"You remember how I said I knew alot about this universe?" To this, a pause is given, the sign that Aube thinks that Artakha is nodding. "I believe that you remember your first incidence in creating life, the Crystal Serpents?" To this, an all but immediate response is given. "You want me to open a door that I swore to never open again? A door that will bring uncontrolled danger to the universe?" Shaking his head once again, Aube responds. "No. What I want is for you to modify my body." To this, a silence is given. "You want me to change your existence? Such a thing is...unique for a person such as yourself." Aube only replies. "You mean dangerous." The being responds once again. "Yes...the fact that you want to change your body to something else will be...difficult. Do you have any clue to what you want your body changed into?"

* * *

Play the world ends with you ost Calling.

Aube only looks at the sky outside the building before responding. "Yeah, I have the perfect idea." To this, the voice waits for a response...and could very well be shocked by what he hears. "Make me a Toa." Aube announces to which the voice that Belongs to Artakha replies. "What!? You want a body of those that you are going to fight!? Are you wanting to be cursed for the rest of your life!?" Aube only replies. "It doesn't matter what the others in this universe think of me, I am what I am." The voice has a mirror appear infront of him, a shadowy figure in the reflection that isn't Aube. "And what are you?" Aube replies. "I am the one who is going to end Tuyet's existence, free the universe from her oppression on existence and eternity, and complete the duty of those who couldn't do their destinies!" The proclamation rings out, true and clear, with the vial that Aube is holding moving slightly.

Sighing, Arthakha replies. "So what Toa do you want to become, a toa of Light? Plasma? Or maybe Gravity?" Aube's response is immediate and surprising. "None of them. Those that have already belonged to this cursed light are not needed to free this universe from its chains." To this, a quirked eye is given before Arthakha replies. "What? Then what are you...no! You cannot mean you want to be that!?" Aube only smirks. "That I do lord of creation, I want to be one who can turn this blackened light back into a light that matches this city, in order to do so however;" Aube's right hand swings out infront of him as he proclaims out toward Artakha.

"A Toa that belongs to the dark, one that shouldn't exist but is known to all for the fear of it. The being to which the Kraakan belongs to...**A TOA OF SHADOW!"** Artakha's response is immediately given as the environment turns black like the night. "**YOU DARE BRING THAT WHICH SHOULDN'T EXIST INTO CREATION!? ONE WHO'S DESTINY IS ONLY TO BE A DESTROYER FOR THE UNIVERSE'S ENTIRE ETERNITY! ENDLESSLY DESTROYING ALL THAT WOULD BE CREATED FOR ALL!?"** Aube responds to this. "If a destroyer is what this universe needs, then I'll become that. For all the beings who come forth from this moment in time;" The Island of Zadak shudders as these words continue, much less the entire universe as Aube continues.

"**THEY WILL KNOW OF A UNIVERSE NOT BROUGHT IN FEAR, BUT OF DIVERSITY! A WORLD OF ORDER AND CHAOS BALANCED! NOT WORRIED FOR FEAR OF OPPRESSION OR OF DESTRUCTION OF THEIR OWN SELVES IN CONSTANCE! I WILL BECOME THIS WORLDS LAST HOPE...NO! ITS DARK MESSIAH TO DEFEND THOSE WHICH SHALL NOT DEFEND THEMSELVES OR THEIR NEIGHBORS!"** Back in our world, the Kraakan that belongs to Aube glows slightly with a black light, all but unnoticed to everyone in existence.

"..." Silence is the response given by the creator of the universe, as the shadow from Aube grows in the dark, a feat which should be impossible as much as he is here. "If I am cursed, spit on, and forgotten by the annals of time, I'll take it." Aube starts as his eyes start to tear up. "All to make sure that Bitch goes to an abyss which shall not be escapable. So I can look at my kin in confidence at what I have done, not in regret." The wings of purity on Aube that the Lord of Creation see's in all beings are dyed black, signifying a fall..but not becoming tattered and shattering like all others of the dark. "Please...if you really hate what I may...no will become, then end me after I take out Tuyet...to protect them." Aube pleads as the vial reacts more to those words.

"But I need an item of the dark in order to turn you into it." Aube only grimly smiles at these words. "I would have arrived here in a week had I not thought the same, so I brought the only thing of the dark that I could find." Aube lifts the Vial up to the mirror as he opens it. "?! That's-!?" Arthakha is frozen in place upon seeing the substance. "Antidermis. The blood and bones of Makuta. For a darkness that is needed to clean these times, nothing better than the first users of the dark are to be used." Before he can even think of denying Aube his request, in all ideas of idiocy and lucrative, Artakha stops as the shadow behind Aube forms a being. The being, as tall as any toa, right eye letting out black flames with its duty and anger, stops him by its unnusual existance. Seeing the Toa nod at this before putting its right hand on Aube's shoulder before passing through it.

"...Alright..but it will take time. i have never worked with Antidermis before." Arthakha answers Aube's request as he smiles somewhat forced. "Then I'll start with the mask..since all that I am supposed to become shouldn't exist. I should make my existence start right here in the land of creation." Aube then puts the Vial through the mirror into Artakha's outstretched hand, setting it down into his hands. Turning away from the mirror, Aube see's the world return to the brightness that it once held...hopefully for good.

* * *

Play Over the clouds by Alan.

Walking into a long sinced closed door, Artakha only sighs before opening the said door, revealing a chamber that is as it was 100,000 years ago.

_The moon is cloaked in sadness._

_It quietly paints the land red and disappears._

The red star glowing its unusual light upon Voya nui, Turaga Jovan feels a sense of unease upon his battle worn and experienced body.

_Can you hear my Voice?_

_Can I stay myself,_

_In this bloodthirsty era?_

Walking his way into a forge area, Aube then grabs a nearby hammer and torch, to the outcry of several Matoran. To which they stop as they feel that the person in front of them has a duty the likes of which they cannot interfere in.

_the tears that overflow_

_your heart_

_are surely proof of_

_your wish for a future._

Tears flowing through his eyes as he works through the heat, Aube then lifts out a Kanoki disk. The heat from it nearly searing his hands. "My future won't start unless I start it with my own hands." Aube says to himself as he pound the top of the disk, flattening it out after a good couple of minutes.

_gaze forward without lamenting_

_your current powerlessness_

Using the prongs, Aube starts to bend the flat disk into itself, making a somewhat half oval shape upon it. Grabbing another Kanoki disk, a disk of remove poison...or was it an Enlarge? Aube couldn't think in the heat, only he has to work to finish the job. Putting the disk back into the forge, Aube then tries to add another layer upon the mask, given an wide U on the brow of the mask. Upon doing so however. A crack occurs on the mask. Hearing some chuckling, Aube only ignores as he uses leftover molten Protodermis to fill in the crack, which is near the right eye-socket of the mask.

_you can get it over_

_over the clouds!_

Roodaka smiles, the joy of control is not so easily dismissed in the queen of the Visorak horde's body. "Only if there could be someone I can beat into my will..." Roodaka broods happily as she remembers that biological being in the trophy room. "Yes...he would have been perfect." Roodaka gleefully replies to herself.

_the sound of the wind _

_changes the seasons_

Looking at the somewhat unfamiliar surroundings, Artakha only lifts the vial of Antidermis into the air. "To the future." Artakha says aloud into the air as he pours the Antidermis into the mold, a body forming to a degree. Leaving a huge chunk in the middle freed up.

_its the prelude to a fight_

_that has no end in sight_

Makuta Teridax, coming back from a somewhat reconnaissance run around the Archives, feels a familar...yet not so much the same feeling that he would get, when a Makuta is born into the universe. "I must be needing to rethink of my situation if I think another Makuta can be created as long as Tuyet holds the pool." Teridax says to himself.

_why do people forget_

_that our common, everyday lives_

_hold precious things?_

Tuyet sits upon her throne, looking upon the land that she has conquered and controlled with pride...but something is missing? A challenge perhaps?

_if you still hold feelings for someone_

Shaking his head from the disorienting sensation running through his body, Aube looks back upon the mask that he has created, the black yet simple mask has a u-like brow upon its top, like a Kanohi Arthron...but smaller. Underneath the Eyesockets of the mask are ridges that keep the former cracks filled and the light layer of the protodermis over said sockets act as a cover for them. The lower area of the chin has a somewhat flat bottom, the areas not affected by any of these changes are slight bumps, probably from the crappy maskmaking process. But to Aube, it feels like a great Accomplishment.

_even though your wings_

_have become tattered_

Seeing a nearby pool of liquid protodermis, Aube then puts the mask into it to the outcry from the other workers. "What are you doing!? Are you trying to destroy the mask!?" One worker shouts out as Aube only lifts the mask back out, the black-like night color upon its feature shine perfectly like obsidian. "My mask, my decision." Aube responds.

_you can fly no matter what_

_the pain you might face_

Seeing the nod of disapproval from the more experienced mask-makers, Aube only sighs before putting the mask against his face, not able to feel any form of power from the mask of power. "It doesn't matter if it works or not, what matters is that I decided upon its form of my own free will." Aube mutters as a spark emanates from the underbrow of the right eyesocket. "Just like that girl." Aube remembers an anime/video game character, a girl in all black, her hair as black as the night with the only change in color from her deep and piercefull blue eyes, a blue flame emitting from her left eye.

_you can get over_

_over the clouds._

"Black rock shooter." Aube mutters, the spark growing in height, but the now black flame doesn't hurt Aube, rather, it paints himself in a new, not before seen light as a somewhat ominous feeling comes over the Matoran workers.

_can you hear my voice?_

_can i stay myself_

_in this bloodthirsty era?_

Walking forward through his now new home, Karzahni is only grinning at how he is going to 'teach' the Matoran tomorrow, maybe put that Matoran named Nokama on the spot once again? All pleasurable thoughts to the now lord of nightmares is interrupted by a feeling of foreboding, the feeling he only felt once before...on that accursed day when he lost to **HIM.** "_Whatever is going to happen, this time..." _Karzahni looks at the temples of Ga-metru. "_I will win!__"_ Karzahni proclaims in his head as his mask utters a sound of groaning.

_the tears that overflow_

_your heart_

_are surely proof_

_of your wish for a future_

Toa Pohatu, in his Throne of stone, looks upon some plans of an attack upon a Vahki recharging plant with scrutiny. "The danger of this plan is extreme old friend." Pohatu replies to his nearby cloaked compatriot. "I'm not your friend Toa. Only one person in this universe is my friend...and he's dead." The cloaked compatriot explains to which the Toa Mata of Stone sighs. "Right...Sorry once again about that." Pohatu apologizes to which the cloaked being replies gruffly. "Never say it again. I may not have my staff, but my eyebeams are still as strong as they ever were." The cloaked figure's eyes glow red for a moment as Pohatu nods.

_if you still hold_

_feelings for someone_

"We'll get Tuyet. But first we need something-!?" Pohatu is interrupted by a feeling of darkness intreading into his base, but not an oppressive darkness like the Makuta or the Dark hunter Darkness. "Do you feel that?" Pohatu asks his cloaked companion who only nods. "It feels like...a toa?" The cloaked companion starts as Pohatu then gives of a grim and dry laugh. "Who has ever heard of a toa of Shadows? It must be that one of our allies has absorbed someone." The cloaked figure only grins wryly before leaving. "But still...it's quite ominous." The cloaked figure sounds off at the last moment. Leaving Pohatu to ponder in a silence much like the stones that surround himself.

_even though your wings_

_have become tattered_

Toa Lesovik, former leader of the first Toa team in the universe, is currently in battle with a squad of Keerakh, Ko-metru Vahki that are quite interested in his current place and his current activity...which is causing as much of a disturbance as possible by damaging the Knowledge towers. Not enough to cripple them completely, just enough to drag some attention so his 'carrier' can get to those Accursed beings of shadow without being noticed, a Matoran by the name of Whenua if his memory is correct.

_you can fly no matter_

_what pain you may face_

But the thoughts of the Matoran or its package would have to wait as he dodges one Keerakh's staff of Confusion just barely. "_This is just a losing battle, against Tuyet in this condition, we are all going to fall sooner or later."_ Lesovik states pessimisticly into his head...only to reel backwards alongside the Keerakh's as a wave of oppression hits them, a feeling that far surpasses that of Tuyet's reign. "What in the great spirit is that?!" Lesovik all but roars as he feels Fear like the time when his team fell. "_Whatever_ _it is, it's dangerous...but is it for me?"_ Lesovik looks at the still paralyzed Keerakh before continuing in his head. "_Or for Tuyet?"_ The answer, it seemed, lied past the winds call.

_you can get it over_

_over the clouds_

In his pod, the former Turaga of Metru nui, and former Toa of fire, Dume, is cringing, the pain of the world shaking around him in fear as a darkness deeper than that of the place he is currently in is encroaching upon his very heartstone.

_you can get it over_

_OVER THE CLOUDS!_

Hydraxon stands watch in his pit, the darkness from the prisoners all but eliminating all chance of light in the cages that they are in, but upon looking behind him at a weird sound, he see's a sight that he has all but forgotten, his own shadow. "A new darkness is coming here." Hydraxon states to himself as he continues his eternal march, protecting the universe from some dangers that it shouldn't have to ever experience again.

_the light of life_

_is a flood of emotions_

"Are you sure you still want to go through with this?" Artahka inquires as Aube only looks at the mask in his hands, the listless eyesockets calling him forward. "Not like I have any other way to get stronger." Aube replies to the lord of creation as he sighs. "The process would be irreversible to your body, along with your current form needing to be reformatted into nerves and muscles in order to use the bod-" "So I'm going to be ripped open is that the worry?" Aube interrupts as Artakha once again sighs.

"The pain you will probably feel will be immesurable...I wouldn't be surprised if you expired from the ordeal." Artakha replies as Aube only chuckles loudly with emotion. "It really doesn't matter." To this, Artakha only looks at him questioningly as he explains. "Weather or not I die from the pain isn't imprortant...what's imprortant is if this new me will do what I want him to do if I go away." Aube walks forward to wear the mask on his face while laying down onto the table, the massive mold underneath him and above him staying Ominously where they are.

_the light of life is lit_

_in the dark night_

"Do it." Aube mentions to the other being in this cold and greyed room, and upon another sigh, Artakha replies as he flips the lever. "May the great spirits give you strength." After the lever is thrown, the table disappears, leaving Aube floating loftily into the air for but a moment as both halves of the mold come down onto him...and issuing out a loud echo of excruciating pain to emit from his body, the pitch nearly reaching a point where the human body cannot emulate. "Beggining transfusion of Antidermis." Artakha states to himself as the semi-liquid substance pours into the mold, causing all screams to stop as Aube then feels the cool, yet dark, anti-dermis around his now burning body. "Next...toa power." Aube mutters while nearly choking on some of the blood of the Makuta. A blast of energy occurs in his tomb, electrifying his body with many unknown feelings, too vast and too unique to put into words.

After 5 minutes of the energy going into the mold, Artakha shows a sign of worry as he stops the transference. "Did...Did I fail once again?" Artakha asks himself as he feels a sense of defeat once again, first with the Crystal Serpents and now this. Before he can even let out a cry of frustration, he hears a faint chuckling emit from the room, dark and foreboding...yet familiar. "Aube?" Artakha asks as the voice replies. "To be perfectly honest, I was kinda wondering when you'd stop putting so much dang energy into this coffin pal. Anymore and I'd start to understand Tuyet...which I don't intend to."

Artakha only looks at the Mold, now worried that he has created something that shouldn't even be thought of. "Are...are you sane?" Artakha asks as he pulls out his warhammer from behind him, for a precaution as well as a chance to settle this gnawing sense of danger screaming inside his body...which it doesn't. "Sane? Now that is something difficult to decide, I know of my feelings, my memories, my personality and the like; But sanity?" Artakha see's the mold fly apart, massive force blasting it away.

Immediately upon doing so, a bright light is shown upon the room, a nearby Matoran intruding into the building. What he see's is a sight of a Toa...but one who is not anything like he's ever seen before. The form of the Toa was like Toa Lhikan, Strong, yet easy to grasp as the Shoulder guards flow around it, down to the elbow joint, the thigh armor still where it should be like Lhikan. But that is where the similarities end, for where Lhikan's legs were simple, his legs are now armored covering both the Knee and ankle joint with a guard. His feet and chest were also enhanced in the armor department, not enough to make him bulky, but similar enough to Toa Jovan that it gave him that much more natural protection.

Another key difference is that, while Lhikan was gold and red, his armor is now an Ebony black, as dark as the abyss, yet gleans like a shadow. His grey heartlight slightly pulsing, the toa only looks at the sky before replying. "Quite a refreshing night...wouldn't you think?" Artakha looks at Aube...now a Toa, with scrutiny. "What are you talking about?" Artakha asks as Aube only smiles slightly, the spark on his mask coming faster. "A refreshing night to be born into this world." Aube passes the lord of creation and the stunned Matoran as he heads to leave.

"Wait!" Artakha starts out as Aube looks behind him. "Yes?" Aube's mask glows slightly. "Aren't you going to take Lhikan's weapons? You need Toa tools!" Aube only continues to smile. "Lhikan's weapons belong to pure light, for someone like me, who is of the dark, it would be dishonoring his memory." Aube then closes his eyes before opening them curiously. "And it seems the weapons I need are right behind you." Arthakha, confused, looks back at the leftover mold to find the answer to this puzzlement. Aube only grins at the items in the mold, made from the leftover darkness inside the process.

The weapon, easily a long rifle, is similar to the Magnetic Bolt Launcher once used by the now Turaga, Jovan. The difference between the two is that instead of the simple barrel, there is a Giant blade stuck where said barrel used to be. The blade, similar to the Aqua Blaster blade used by Toa Nuparu Mahri, is now gun-metal with black edges on its features. With a complete edge on the tip, its form looks bulky and large, but still practical. Walking up to the weapon, Aube picks it up before swinging the weapon downward, causing the 'blade' to split down the middle of its length, revealing a barrel now.

Flicking the weapon upwards, the blade comes back together before flying out of the gun, to which Aube catches with his empty left hand somewhat clumsily before holding it onto his shoulder. The gun's remaining parts comes together before locking in place. "Now it's time to get this job started." Aube mentions before starting to walk out of the area. "Good luck...Aube." Arthaka replies before Aube turns his head toward him. "I'm not exactly Aube anymore now, I'm a Toa. Toa..." Aube starts before the current scene fades to black.

* * *

At an unknown location.

A matoran, or to be more precise a De-Matoran, falls roughly onto the ground, letting out grunt of pain as it looks over to its now spilled crate of materials. "Oh no..." He says in a panicked tone as a group of 3 shadows come over him. Looking up as an Orange an white metal foot crashes into his body, the matoran sees a Toa of plasma, Gravity, and Plantlife above him with a Toa of Psionics in the background watching. "It seems this matoran is holding up production once again." The toa of plasma says to his fellows as the toa of Gravity narrows his eyes before picking up the Matoran.

"Seems like you need another lesson once again Sevula." The toa of Gravity then throws the Matoran into the ground, his power kicking in and burying the matoran atleast 15 feet into the ground. "You guys should just leave me alone! I'm doing what I can! You should know that better than anyone Taslo! Before you were a Toa, you were a good friend and now? You are just a tyrant like Tuyet." Sevula shouts out to the onlookers surprise, other De-matoran shaking their heads in shock as this can only result in another dead matoran.

"Brother." The toa of plantlife starts as he looks to the Toa of plasma interstingly. "Yes Toa Anuvak?" The Toa of plasma asks. "Can you turn this matoran into protodermis? It seems a fitting punishment for one who likes silence to be hearing his own destruction." Anuvak states, which causes the Toa of Plasma to grin deviously before the rest of the group. Sevula's eyes widening before attempting to scramble himself out of his pit, but to no avail as the effects of Taslo's gravity power still affect him, making it all but impossible to escape.

"Hey now." A female voice sounds out to which the Three toa look to the last member of their group here. "What now Karvensi? Wanting to join in on the fun?" The toa of plasma asks gleefully before the Toa of Psionics glares at him. "Stop joking and get back to work. Or do you want to reprimanded again?" Karvensi orders as the Toa of Plasma does a cross face. "Or what, you'll blast me with your powers again? Last time you did that you were given the 'graces' of Karzahni's personal tutelage, want to try that again?" Karvensi's hands ball up into fists and grate onto the metal on it. An obvious face of frustration on her face as she is obviously frightened of the lord of terror.

"So unless you can do something to entertain me, I think that our little friend here is going for a nice hot bath." The toa of Plasma starts only for a cloaked figure to come into view. "I think it might be wise to listen to your companion hot-head." The figure sounds off before the scoffing of Taslo. "And you are to say such a thing to a Toa?" Taslo inquires as the figure shrugs. "A passing traveler, no more." Attempting to walk forward, a vine rips out of the ground before wrapping itself around the figure. "I think your traveling is over after we deal with this matoran." Anuvak states as the figure now finally see's Savlo down in the pit.

Sighing for a moment, which causes some eyes to be raised, the figure speaks once more in a cool and plain voice. "I really didn't want to reveal myself so early after leaving Goldies place 3 days ago." The figure then looks into Karvensi's eyes before continuing. "But it seems like I am going to have to do what Toa should do in situations such as this." To this, Karvensi's eyes widen as she feels a mental cry of 'Time to go to work, Aggressor mode.' from the figure and yell. "Watch ou-!" The figure's eye then glows before a black flame erupts from the right eye, burning his shroud away alongside the vine as the Toa back off in surprise, the Matoran doing the same as Savlo manages to climb up, his increased weight gone from the disruption caused by such an act.

"What in Mata-nui's name-!?" Anuvak starts before a black blast of shadow energy slams into his chest, throwing him back into a nearby hut, causing it to collapse with him inside to the groups shock. "Anuvak! You-!" The toa of Plasma cries out as he fires a blast of plasma at the black wall of flame, only for an object as black as the night to fly through the air as it points its weapon back toward them. "Target...locked on." The figure states as its black flaming eye burns, another blast of shadow energy, the size of a sphere, goes forth.

To respond to such an action, the Toa of plasma sets up a wall of Plasma to defend himself from the attack. And upon contact with the wall, the blast of shadow energy simply dissipates. Before he can reply any insult toward the figure, the figure only lands onto the ground before flipping their weapon upward, causing the blade as the middle part to fly up and be caught expertly before opening up. Doing a slice into the empty air infront of the wall, a slash made of Shadow energy erupts forth. Upon impact with the wall this time, it fails and causes the Toa of Plasma to go fly into a metallic support beam, knocking him to the ground in a daze.

"You...who are you?! Don't you know what you are doing?! You are attacking a Toa from the empire!? You will be hunted down for this transgression you Zivon spittle!" Taslo starts as he builds up his energy. "Then you might want to take a long, good look at me now and then decide on what you, and your pathetic empire is against." the figure starts as the black flame dies out completely, revealing Aube! The eyes of all those still able to be conscious widening to unbelievable levels, Taslo speaks in shock. "N-no...way, a toa?" To this, Karvensi speaks in dread. "N-not just any toa, a toa-!?"

Aube then speaks up. "Of Shadows." This freezes both toa and all the matoran in place, fear is an understatement for what is going on in their heads now from this info. "Y-Your kidding right!? A Toa of Shadows!? The destiny of which is to destroy anything in its path!?" Taslo states as Aube looks toward him. "And my destiny..." Pointing the gun at the petrified Toa of Gravity, Aube continues. "Is to take out your dumb empire and Tuyet...so get out of my sight you oppressor." Aube then pulls the trigger, firing two blasts of shadow spheres at Taslo, faster than before, leaving no room for a defense of any sort as they hit the Toa's chest, causing a cry of pain before flying into a nearby stand, knocking it over and covering his now unconscious body.

Before she can even do anything, Karvensi has the blade of Aube's weapon at her neck as he replies. "Don't even dare think of a counter attack lady. You will be regretting such an action, believe me." Lifting up her hands to show that she's unarmed, Aube waits a good 5 seconds before removing the blade from its position. Returning it back into its previous form and into the gun and attaching the weapon onto his back, Aube walks forward to Savlo before Extending a hand to him. "Need help little one?"

Savlo has no clue what to do, for one this is a Toa of Shadow of all things, a destroyer through and through. Yet he saved him from the other Toa...so he should be different...right? Lifting up his right hand to grasp the destroyer's outstretched help reluctantly...yet bravely for the situation, Savlo is lifted off of the ground and set upon a nearby chair. "Are you okay? They didn't injure you before hand did they?" Aube asks, obviously worried for the matoran.

"N-Nothing you need to worry about sir...toa." Savlo says slowly, and says the words in a manner that have something the matorans haven't faked for the past unremembered years...true respect. Rubbing his mask at the top, Aube only pats Savlo's head before replying. "Ok, that's good." Turning to look at Karvensi somewhat seriously, Aube speaks to her. "You..." Pointing at the Toa of Psionics as he mentions this, Karvensi responds. "Yes?" To this, Aube continues. "I saw that you were trying to help the matoran out, surprising given the times. Even if I didn't show up, you were putting up a psychic field around the matoran to protect him from the plasma." This causes the Matoran to look at Karvensi in surprise, to this, the female toa of Psionics only turns her head away in embaressment.

"I...just wanted to do what we used to be." Karvensi states as Aube responds. "Nothing wrong with that, just do what you think is right and you won't have regrets...probably." Aube gets a confused stare by the Toa...much less the matoran. "Probably?" Savlo asks as Aube grins. "Well, better get going I presume. I got a fight to start." Walking away slowly and methodologically, Aube then hears a shout. "Where are you going!? You know that's to Metru-nui! Where Tuyet Rules!" Karvensi then gets a chuckle out of Aube who only responds in a similarly loud voice. "And where else to go? If you want to get rid of a problem,"

Aube flicks his gun downward, causing the blade to split once more before continuing. "You have to take it out by the root." The matoran, much less Karvensi, widen their eyes further. "You mean to take out Tuyet!? That's impossible! The Skradi and Makuta couldn't beat her! So what hope do you have to fight back?!" Karvensi shouts as Aube once more responds. "Hope is something we decide for ourselves...and if Makuta and Skradi can't take the lady out," Aube hangs his weapon on his shoulder, his right eye sparking. "Then it seems like I am going to have to be a little more forceful. Besides, A toa has to protect those that can't do it themselves." Aube looks back as Savlo speaks up. "What is your name then...Toa?"

Aube then looks up to the sky for a moment before looking at the group, his Right eye flaring up once more as he says his name. "My name is simple...I'm Toa Kradis." Aube...no Toa Kradis responds in affirmity, to which the Matoran, and Karvensi are silenced by the proclamation. Kra in the matoran prefix means Darkness, while dis mean Flow...Turning around to leave into the darkness once more, The matoran knew right then and there that something would change. May it be a small change like protodust falling, or a large one such as a volcano erupting. They knew that something would happen...for better or for worse.

End chapter.

* * *

Review of Kradis/Aube, toa of shadow's weaponry/gear.

Weapon, Shadow Craftor. Uses Shadows in the vicinity to load on ammo, theoretically giving it infinite ammo as there are always darkness, but that needs a better explanation in the fact that he HAS TO HAVE Shadows, not complete darkness like being sealed into a room with no lights. No light casting over things, no shadows.

No shadows, no ammo. He can use his shadow powers to fill up on ammo, but due to problems that will be revealed next chapter, cannot without endangering everything around him. The splitting blade function on the weapon allows darkness to converge into the gap, releasing a high pressured blast of shadow energy toward the opponent once the blade closes up.

When combined together, It can form a high-powered cannon that is the focus of both Aube's powers, and the shadows around him in a somewhat Nova fashion. Unlike a Nova blast however, this shot is far more accurate and directed, making it easy to only fire on one opponet...and anything exactly behind him. However, this firing has immense recoil, enough to blast Kradis Several miles away if done so. As such, it is a last resort like the Nova blast.

Weapons used to make the idea for it. Toa Jovan's Magnetic Bolt Launcher, Toa Nuparu's Aqua Blaster Blade, and Hakann's Lave Sphere Launcher. Please check them out on the Bionicle Wiki for more information.

Kanohi, Mask of enhancement (I'll try to think up a name by stories end.). Designed in most part by the unknown Ta-matoran, Aube decides to make a slight memorial for the fallen being by building it. However, due to his inexperience, the mask is incomplete. It wasn't supposed to shoot black flames out, but probably due to Aube's determination, plus the eventual darkness that would change him, probably caused such a thing from its current condition.

It's purpose is to enhance the physical and mental abilities of the user to almost toa level, allowing the person to keep up with the other Toa that they were working with. However, due to the damage and craftsmanship Aube has done, it can only work in a few manners.

Aggressor mode, is the enhancement of the Muscles allowing for much more strength plus the enhancement of the senses to keep up with high action battle. Noted by the Eye flaring on the right side. While activated, elemental powers of the user are practically non existant, meaning any defenses given by such powers are gone. (So a toa of Fire would be burned like a leaf pretty much). By engaging Ignition mode, the user can remove the limiter by using the left eye, however, the strain on the body could cause user to perish from the pain.

Defensor Mode, is the enhancement of the body, such as the exoskeleton and the organic materials underneath. Signified by the Flame appearing on the left side, this mode increases defensive capabilities to higher levels by reducing the amount of elemental power the user can do and shutting off parts of the nervous system. This has the side affect of slower response time and the process of information from the brain to be reduced dramatically. Can restart the nerves by dumping the flame into the mask. However, this, 'emergency mode', causes damage to the nervous system that could be irreparable, leaving the user completely paralyzed in most cases.

Amplificate, is the enhancement of mind, giving a higher mental acumen for a reduced physical capabilities, reducing the offensive, and defense of the user by causing the nerves to 'flare up'. Upon doing so, the increase in elemental power is great, but not as great as one who trains everyday and knows their limits. This ability lasts for a short period of time, or for one big attack. Can keep duration up indefinitely by starting an 'inferno' in the body, done by burning the muscles and structure of the user to keep up the barrage. However, the damage done by such an action is extreme, and could, make a Toa as weak as a twig.

Finally, the last mode, Absolute Zero, Causes both eyes to flare up at the same time, by completely eliminating the body's ability to move, act, and elemental ability, all power is focused into the flames, making a barrier of such high quality that it would be hard to go through (But things like antimatter or energized protodermis are another story altogether.) in addition, the body begins to heal itself inside the black pillar of fire created. This mode, while good for returning one to how they started, is lacking in the maneuverability and combat department. As such, if someone could enter into the flames before the barrier is set up, there is no protection (So if someone snipes him as he's putting it up, he can't dodge, plus the barrier only covers around him, not above or below.). The user can theoretically cause the flames to manuever in a manner they see fit, but with no protection while they are immobile, its a highly risky...if not suicidal, endeavor.

One last note, since the mask was supposed to activate them all at once, it is possible that the user could do the same with it in this state. But with all of the cons, the amount of pain would kill the person just for thinking it, much less trying it.

Mask's used for basis plus Black rock Shooter the game abilities which I don't own. Kanohi Arthon, Mask of Sonar. Kanohi Elda, Mask of Detection. Kanohi Sanok, Mask of accuracy. And finally the mask of Sensory Aptitude. From the description I gave you of the mask, you can probably make a general idea of what the mask looks like by checking up what I used to base it on. Check for that info.

Well, Better get started with the next chapter, hopefully it'll be up after I put this one up..so do whatever and see you then, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, Lego does, the story was given thought and life by Greg Farshtey and as such all credit goes to him for getting the movies in existence as well as the series to continue as long as it did. I also don't own any of the music put in this work of fiction. What I do own however Is my O.C. And the way the plot is.

Now to clarify something that some of you might have asked me during last chapter, I'm trying to make this story into a Dark fantasy style of fiction, not exactly anything I have ever worked on before, so please leave me some critizm on such a thing, any bit helps at all for the improvement of the fiction. I hope you guys will enjoy this type of thing, I know I will.

* * *

Play No way out-Out of my way.

_How can I break the fall?_

_How can I find my way back?_

_To who I was before this Shadow fell!_

_I cannot break the fall_

_I cannot find my way back_

_To who I was before the Dark of night..._

_Conquered my soul!_

_I cannot break the fall _  
_I cannot find my way back_  
_The future's so uncertain I can't see!_

_It used to be so clear_  
_But I'm caught inside a misty gloom._

_I'm fighting crazy shadows_  
_The amber streams growing wild!_

_I must move on and I must not give in to_  
_This insane world. It's catching fire _  
_round me now_

_I'll rise up, _  
_Won't stand down _  
_To anyone's commands, live or die._  
_I won't break _  
_I'm always ready for another round yeah_  
_I'm alive!_

_How can I break the fall_  
_How can I find my way through_

_This maze of troubles and uncertainty?_

_I cannot break the fall_  
_I cannot find my way back._

_The dark is so complete it's blinding me!_

_I used to know the way_  
_But I've lost the prophets word's inside._  
_Now I've got no direction_  
_Who'll be my guiding light?!_

_I must move on and I must not give in to _  
_This insane world, it's got a hold of me now_  
_I'm alright _  
_I'm okay _

_I'll find my way again, end the fall_  
_I won't break_  
_I'm always ready for another round yeah_  
_I'll survive!_

_I must move on and I must not give in to_  
_This insane world. It's catching fire _  
_round me now_

_I'll rise up, _  
_Won't stand down _  
_To anyone's commands, live or die._  
_I won't break _  
_I'm always ready for another round yeah_

_I'm ALIVE!_

* * *

Le-metru.

Another day in the City of Metru-nui starts like it usually does, full of silenced groans from the populace. The reason for the silenced is due to its 'guardians' The Vahki and the Toa, 'encouraging' the populace to help in the empire that they are 'apart' of. To one certain Matoran named Kongu, it was just another day at the docks. "_Another dark-find has happened."_ Thought the Le-matoran/ destined Toa Inika/Mahri...or would be destined had it not been for this crazy universe.

"_A fault in the fast-chutes number 19-3 and 23-4 are stuck-pathing material transport for Ta and Po-metru's, if I don't Hope-find a way to fast-fix this problem, I'll be stuck in the cave for an day."_ Kongu thought Grimly as he proceeds to start fixing power couplings next to the console that he is currently stationed at in the hope that it will jumpstart the chutes...but after a couple of minutes, the only thing that was rewarded for the Matoran was a flow of Liquid Protodermis upon his mask and a faulty console.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Kongu is about to slam the console when a very seductive voice sounds out behind him. "Why hello their Matoran, how are you doing today?" Freezing in place, Kongu asks himself in his head. "_Please Mata-nui, please don't let it be that dark-woman."_ As he turns around, it seems either his quick prayer didn't have enough power, or Mata-nui wasn't in a mood for listening as Kongu makes eye contact with the queen of the Visorak Horde, Roodaka. "M-Mistress Roodaka!" Kongu immediately bows to the ground in a quick manner, carefull enough not to get any liquid protodermis to fly around. What he doesn't need is anything to set off one of the Spears of Tuyet.

"W-What brings you down here to Le-metru Mistress? I hope nothing has occurred that you would need to see through here your eminence." Kongu quickly stutters out in strong loyalty as well as looking completely at the ground, to avoid making eye contact with Roodaka. "Oh? I'm just here to check on something intriguing." Roodaka replies to which Kongu quirks an eyebrow. "Intriguing mistress?" Kongu inquires as Roodaka sits down on a nearby chair.

"Oh..these are surprisingly comfortable...more so than my own palace." Roodaka states as Kongu has a cold sweat. "Y-You can have them Mistress, I had a friend from Po-metru work on fixing it up, He should be able to make something for my position to replace such a petty thing." Kongu quickly responds before feeling an arm wrap around his body. Upon being lifted up, he is then put face to face with the queen of mutation to his obvious discomfort/panic...which Roodaka seems to enjoy to an almost unhealthy degree.

"You are quite kind to your leaders Matoran...what's your name?" Roodaka inquires as Kongu sweats further. "K-Kongu your eminence." Kongu responds as Roodaka does a slight grin. Upon looking around the room, Roodaka continues to speak. "I take it that you control the shipping to other metru's and other islands?" Kongu nods silently as Roodaka smirks. "Okay..." Roodaka then lets the Le-matoran down to which he takes a sharp intake of breath, obviously fear setting through his body.

"Do you have any idea when transport 13-23 should arrive here?" Roodaka states as Kongu looks upon his notes and past data. Usually when Roodaka states or asks someone, it's usually an order...an order which has strict consequences should it fail. "It should have already Arrived Mistress, At dock 19 but..." Roodaka quirks an eye. "But?" Kongu takes a long time to look up to Roodaka before speaking again, catching a sign on annoyance, he hurries up his speech.

"The fastest way to reach the area is through Chute 19-3, but the chute was damaged during the incident at the palace by the escapee. I'm currently in the middle of repair work." Kongu finishes his explanation as the Queen of the Visorak horde rubs her chin in a pondering manner. "How long should it take for repairs to be complete?" Roodaka inquirs, interest peaking for some reason. "Hopefully it should be done now, though I strongly suggest to wait 5 minutes before going through it." Kongu warns as Roodaka sighs. "So you are telling me I should spend more of my time in this abode of yours until it should be safe?" Kongu immediately pales at this.

"I-I mean no disrespect Mistress Roodaka, but the flow of the Chute could be extremely dangerous for even the most armored of transports. The power of a restarting Chute could snap a Manas Crab in half from the power released..." Roodaka then nods to this before looking out the window.

"Do, Do you need anything mistress? I could go and get you some refreshments if that is what you desire while...humbling my abode." Kongu asks in a surprising tone to the bored mistress of darkness. "Oh? That is unusual." Roodaka says in a somewhat intrigued tone different from her normal speaking. "Unusual mistress?" Kongu inquires once more, this time getting a clear response that doesn't change the subject. "Unusual in the way that most matoran don't bother asking if I should need anything." Roodaka pauses for a moment before a dark and seductive laugh erupts faintly from her mouth and chest.

"I'll try one of those new liquid Protodermis drinks you Matoran like so much, I've been meaning to see if they have anything involving them belonging with the rebels." To this, Kongu nods before all but disappearing from Roodaka's line of sight as he leaves the room as fast as a Mask of speed. Chuckling at this, Roodaka turns her head behind her to see the real objective that she had here was looking up to her from exiting the transport that brought them from near Xia. Rotating her head around once, Roodaka spins her legs off of the table that she had upon before walking out and into the chute that the Matoran said that she would need to take.

Upon reaching her destination, Roodaka see's the sorry mess that these underlings were in despite the fact that they had weapons given from her people to help protect their borders on them! The simple fact that they were defeated infuriated the Queen of the Visorak, but what does it further was the fact that they were in such a slighty pitiful state for the mistress of darkness that almost makes her want to turn the 4 underlings into some abomination that should belong with that female toa of water who helped the shadowed one escape.

Taking a deep breath as the voice of reason and treachery once more soothes her flames of anger to get to the bottom of what in the universe did this to these toa. "What happened." Roodaka asks...no demands as Karvensi looks upon her while lifting the still unconscious Toa of plantlife as both Taslo and Anuvak trudge out of the transport, their feet grinding upon the solid protodermis ground as they attempt to reach the 'leader' of the team. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you...infact, he said that you probably wouldn't believe me even if I showed you the evidence." Karvensi speaks as Roodaka taps her foot expectantly on the ground as she speaks. "Told me what?"

Before Karvensi can speak, Taslo speaks up. "What did this to us was a Toa." Roodaka then shakes her head somewhat disappointed, probably that Toa Lesovik doing something once more...wait a moment. "_It couldn't be Lesovik, he was in Ta-metru at the time destroying Vahki recharging plants. And the last time I checked he doesn't leave his opponents alive from a fight. So who!?"_ Looking back up at Taslo with slitted eyes, Roodaka immediatly demands.

"Who Did this!? Tell me now!" The dangerous tone, added into the fact that he was injured, causes Taslo to fall backwards in fright. The person who speaks next is Anuvak. "He was a monster...taking me and Koacris out in one shot; And that doesn't even speak of his powers..much less that black flame from his eye!" Anuvak's hands grasp his mask in fear as his heartlight begins flashing rapidly as he begins to panic. "No...no! Stay back! STay back!" Anuvak shouts as he collapses upon the ground in petrified fear.

Roodaka has to take a step back at that outburst in surpise. The fact that these two toa were taken down in one shot was surprising despite the armor they given. And that massive fear through their bodies...that can only be done either by a staff of fear from a Rakshii or by shadow powers..."No.." Roodaka whispers silently as she looks at Karvensi in somewhat suprising rising horror coming from her body. "Yes, his name is Toa Kradis...Toa of Shadow." Roodaka then takes a recoil of shock from this knowledge, not believing...no, rather she must not believe what she heard from the injured Toa of Psionics.

Laughing somewhat anxiously, Roodaka then says. "Did...did I mishear you? For a moment, I could have sworn that you said this Toa was a Toa of-""-of shadow. Yes, I know how ridiculous it is, but the fact that he exists right now is as dangerous as the thought of such a thing." Karvensi interrupts Roodaka who, shockingly enough, doesn't retort with her spinner or powers, and her only response is. "Any...anything else?" Roodaka asks as Karvensi looks downward. "Yes...though it's an even worse thought than anything else said." Roodaka shocks Karvensi by gripping her shoulders while looking directly into her eyes.

"What did he say?!" Roodaka demands in a somewhat desperate manner as Karvensi looks downward for a good 6 seconds before responding. "He's coming here...to Metru-nui...for the toa empire." Roodaka, in all of her existence, has never felt the feeling of terror as she has put it into other species countless times, the only time she could ever compare something to that is when she had to climb the Mountain of her homeland...but at this moment, right here and now, her body is feeling that same emotion...except to such a degree that it is paralyzing.

Taking a step backwards, Roodaka then says to herself. "I-I must report to Lord Tuyet...please, take a long rest." Roodaka then starts to walk away, leaving the surprised toa..or rather they would be surprised if it wasn't for a situation like this as they also walk away, wanting this day to be over faster than what could be believed. Walking past a fearful Kongu, who simply responds to the Mistress of darkness. "I-I'm sorry Mistress, they were all gone-out of them, I could go ask a jump-friend in another metru for on-" "No worries Matoran, I'll be taking my leave now...I need to speak with Lord Tuyet and Karzahni about something."

To this, Kongu visibly recoils from this as he see's the Queen of the visorak horde walk out shaken. To this, Kongu can only ask his element, the air, a question. "What in the name of Mata-nui could have caused Mistress Roodaka to hurry-panic like that?" To this, it seems like his element doesn't want to reply to him...

* * *

Onu-metru. Home to the archives and now trophy collection

Feeling the boat bump into the bed of the heart of mata-nui, Toa Kradis only looks up at the sky from the small traveling ride. "That sure took a long time...though the turrets and the like slowed me down from getting here, I'm glad I atleast got here or else I would have to swim the rest of the way." Kradis mutters before getting out of the boat...and seeing a giant cliff that must be climbed to reach the Metru. "That's...going to take some time." Kradis remarks as he see's the almost 900 feet of climbing needed to get to the archives.

"There's gotta be a better way to get into there." Kradis ponders his knowledge of the Bionicle verse for any possible side passageways into the metru...and after 30 minutes of pondering options, Kradis sighs. "Looks like I'm going to have to either blast my way into the archives...which isn't very stealthy, or go the obvious route." Kradis considers the two options, and upon deciding that his presence shouldn't be revealed any more than absolutely necessary, starts to climb up the wall face, and after a good hour or two of attempting to climb up the nearly flat wall by using his hands, Toa Kradis reaches the top somewhat abruptly.

Looking at the metru for the first time in person, Kradis can only take in the sight for a while from the relaxing feeling that comes from the area...and then upon deciding he shouldn't spend too long here as he doesn't yet know if Tuyet has heard of his presence and wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, heads toward the door to the archives..and see's a door easily double the size of the cliff side to which he needs to enter. "L-Lord toa! What brings you hear to our metru?" An Onu-matoran stutters out as Kradis turns his face to his direction.

"_He must think I'm one of Tuyet's...well, what he doesn't know won't get him killed in the long run. ...Keep yourself together Aube. YOu have to keep your head in check."_ Kradis rubs his mask to the matoran's confusion...before the matoran asks. "Lord Toa, can you not speak?" To this, Kradis nods to keep up the matoran's perception...even if it was a lie, as the matoran covers his mouth in horror. "Please forgive my transgressions lord, I didn't know of such a thing, I swear it!" The onu-matoran bows in fright as Kradis ponders for a moment.

Walking forward while hearing the onu-matoran's panicked breath, Kradis taps the matorans shoulder before pointing at the door. "Y-You want into the archives?" Kradis nods his head before the Matoran all but hurries off his feet and to the gate, pulling in rapid succesion three switches close the right side of the gate, and at a pause with a sweating Onu-matoran practically panting at the slightest thought coming into his mind if he forgot the combination with one of Tuyets warriors next to him. The door opens loudly, and slightly grinning, Kradis walks through after patting the matoran on the shoulder, suprising the person greatly as he moves onward.

"That was weird." The Onu-matoran says to himself before realizing something. "I don't think there's a Toa of Earth that looks like him...don't tell me he belongs to the rebels!" The matoran's eyes widen as he begins to head to a receiver, only to stop as he also realizes that the people he contacts would also want to know how this rebel got inside the most secured area in Metru-nui besides the Coliseum. "Maybe I'll say that he phased through the door...yeah, that should work." The matoran confirms to himself before resuming his post, hoping that losing his job is going to be the only thing to occur to him this day.

* * *

Inside the archives.

"_That was easy, maybe looking so similar to a Toa of Earth has it's benefits."_ Kradis thinks to himself before seeing a large spiderway of paths infront of him. Closing his eyes for a moment to focus on what he should do, Kradis lets his elemental power do its job and sense the darkness in the whole archives, and at several points he visibly flinches in pain as he feels area's of absolute darkness and area's where darkness is completely gone. Searching through the rooms of the archives with his power, Aube can 'see' many items and beasts by his ability.

At one point, a room all but devours it's shadows from it and reform them too fast for himself to comprehend with his Human mind...and Kradis had no doubts that others could handle the stress better than him as he continues onward with his power, hoping to find a darkness that all but eclipses all the ones that came before, and at a point where he would have given up, Aube recoils as a Darkness similar to his own comes forth through his mind, all but suprised at the appearance of a darkness similar to himself.

Focusing on this Darkness, Kradis see's a being cloaked in shadows deeper than even the blackest night as a voice resounds in his head. "**WHO ARE YOU?**" Jumping backwards as his concentration is broken from the pain of the voice resounding through his stressed mind, Aube collapses into a nearby Vahki squad, Rorzakh's if his memory serves correctly as the Vahki only look at him for a moment before a voice resounds from one of them in a robotic manner. "**IDENTIFY YOURSELF TOA. YOU ARE NOT IN THE REGISTERED TOA LISTING UNDER THE TOA EMPIRE. IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY, WE WILL BE FORCED TO DETAIN YOU UNTIL LORD TUYET DEEMS OTHERWISE."**

Sighing at this while replying in his head. "_There goes the lucky streak, well I had to announce myself to Tuyet sooner or later, might as well get it over with right now unless she has already heard about me from that Toa squad I beat earlier."_ Getting up, Kradis looks at the Rorzakh squad before replying aloud. "My identification is thus pursuers." Pointing his weapon at the Rorzakh's while continuing. "My name is Toa Kradis, Former biological being who escaped with Toa Lhikan's tools from Tuyets trophy room, and now Toa of Shadows, here for my destiny to set Tuyet's empire to the junk yard. Does that suffice?" To this, the Rorzakh pause for a moment as it searches it's registry for the name of Aube now.

"**YOUR NAME HAS BEEN ENTERED AND NOT FOUND IN THE REGISTRY, WITH YOUR RECORDED RESPONSE GIVEN, WE HAVE DEEMED THAT YOU ARE A THREAT THAT SHOULD BE DETAINED BY ORDER OF LORD TUYET'S EMPIRE, PLEASE COME WITH US PEACEFULLY OR BE PREPARED FOR A CHASE THROUGH THE ENTIRETY OF ME-"** What the Rorzakh was going to say next is lost as Kradis pulls the trigger on his gun, destroying the head unit of the Vakhi as he replies. "Running and hiding aren't the only options anymore with me around Pursuers. Add that into your database."

To this the other Rorzakh immediately go into action as Kradis charges forward, slicing one in half before saying to himself once more. "Aggressor mode." His right eye's black flame returning once more, Kradis dodges a hit from the Rorzakh's Staff of presence before detaching the blade from the gun, using it to slice the staff apart before kicking the Vakhi into one of the other members of its squad.

Pointing his gun at the two tangled mechanical chasers, Kradis starts to unleash a burst of Shadow energy at them from the weapon, upon contact, they implode and send pieces into their allies. They also impact a nearby exhibit, sending out some smoke but hopefully not enough to wake the thing inside of it, as Aube grabes the face of an injured Rorzakh with an arm stuck in its chest section before stabbing its weapon into another injured Rorzakh with an shattered Staff of presence in its face, making the shattered pieces give it character before it's face gets slammed with the weapon.

Wrapping his arm around his back with the gun, Aube fires the weapon, destroying the one that he has grabbed before throwing the Staff of presence into the leg of another Vahki, stabbing it into the ground as Kradis slashes in half the stunned Vakhi from before. With the blade spliting apart once more, Aube fires an energy slash from his blade at the impaled Vahki, causing it to be sliced in half horizontally.

Pointing his gun at the nearby direction a sound is emitted from, Aube see's that the leg of the nearby destroyed Vahki has fallen to the ground..looking upon the scene of battle Aube only mutters. "...I'd better get moving before backup arrives." Taking a step backwards, Kradis spins around before running down a tunnel, trying to follow the direction that the deepest darkness was at...and to hopefully, his first ally.

* * *

At the deepest part of the Archives.

"Is something wrong Teridax?" Krika Inquirs as he looks at his leader, now in a frown as he stands with his back to a cave wall. "I detected a presence in the Archives...it felt like one of us." Teridax states to which Kojol, who has been sitting down, starts to laugh slightly manaically. "Kojol?" Krika asks toward his companion, his mood becoming more and more like what he was when he was at Arthaka. "That 'presence' of yours Teridax tried to contact us, but it seems I frightened him with my presence." Kojol states as he continues to laugh manaically.

Quirking an eye at this, Teridax responds. "Is it someone belonging to that Manas-like toa?" Kojol immediately stops laughing as he turns to look at his leader once more. "No idea. The only thing I do know is that he uses shadow powers like us." Krika then starts to rub the underside of his Kanohi Crast as he replies. "Could it be Miserix?" Turning his head to the Makuta of Zakaz, Teridax muses about his predecessor. "80 thousand years it's been since...you spared him Krika." Krika slightly flinches at the way it was said as he responds. "I didn't want to take a life that we didn't have to. You know that sir." Feeling the situation hopeless at one point, Krika had told Teridax in the past about his imprisoned Miserix...

He was not pleased, everyone in that chamber, and indeed, all of metru-nui, heard the roar of Teridax at this knowledge. It was labelled as a Chute malfunction officially, but all of the makuta know the truth...especially Krika who was 'given' a 'reward' for his decision. "Whatever the case may be..." Kojol starts as both Makuta turn their attention back to him. "Whoever it is is coming here...looking for us." Teridax then speaks up. "Us? Not just one? And you are sure that this being is using shadow powers?"

Kojol nods three times before continuing. "So it's one of three things." Kojol lifts his right hand up before holding his thumb out. "The first is that It's good old Miserix and he's had a change of heart after his imprisionment...or wants all of us gone." Lifting his index finger next, Kojol continues. "The second is that former follower of yours finally coming after us." Teridax lets out a sound of grunting as Kojol lift his middle finger up last. "And finally..." Putting his hand down, Kojol completes his sentence. "It's someone we have no knowledge about, who's goals are unknown as well as how they process their paths to said goals."

Teridax then turns around to start walking out through the entrance to their 'base', past injured Rakshi and exo-toa as Krika asks. "Is it wise to go out? You could be walking into a trap." Teridax only turns around as his pitted and scarred Kanohi Hau starts to flutter, changing shape. "I'm not one to be defeated by one person; Besides." Teridax begins to walks away as his form starts to change. "Call me...intrigued."

* * *

Back with Kradis

An infinite maze of darkness, it seems, best suits this place in Aube's mind as he continues onward, the paths branching and swirling, extending and ending, raising and falling. Always changing, not staying the same. Back when he was Human, Aube can believe that any normal being would become insane by this abyss of paths. Now that he is a toa.."_It still feels bad...but at the same time, comfortable. Is it because of my abilities now that this place fills me with safety? I guess my fear of the dark is still strong."_ Gripping his weapon tighter in his right hand, Kradis ventures forth, still walking down these insane halls for a sign of the 5 beings that he is looking for.

"So far, no guards or matoran, odd.." Kradis says to himself as he continue's onward, passing by weapons and armor that looks to be very dangerous. Through without much knowledge of what their abilities are, Kradis decides that touching them, would probably not be the wisest idea in the world. "Then again, I have been making bad decision's lately." Kradis retorts to his own thoughts as he passes by an item that stops him in his tracks.

The item, black as the night..no, black as the abyss in space that swallows all that pass by, looks at Kradis with its empty eyeholes , begging, no pleading to be removed from its current spot pinned onto the wall. "That's..." Kradis starts, his eyes locked onto the mask, his senses all focused upon it. It's sleekness ordering to be touched as its eyesockets want to devour those whose eyes have put it on. In a trance, Kradis starts to lift his empty right hand up toward the mask, its presence absorbing him like a black hole.

"The Kanohi Kraakhan." A familiar female voice sounds out which knocks Kradis out of the daze to spin around to point his weapon at the source of the voice. Her Barbed Broadsword in hand with her mask of intangability on her face, Toa Tuyet stands before Kradis as he replies. "I was wondering why security was so non-existant, but it seems I found the answer...Tuyet."

Kradis is then replied to by the leader of the Toa Empire. "What are you doing down here Toa of earth? No-one is supposed to come down this far-?!" Tuyet's sentence is interrupted as Kradis charges forth, swinging his weapon in a wide arc aimed for her head. Dodging backwards, Tuyet's response is thus. "What are you doing!? I'm the leader of the empire!" Kradis responds. "Not my leader." This causes a quirk of the eyebrow from Tuyet as Kradis tries to skewer the corrupt Toa of water onto his gunblade while she once again dodges.

"What do you mean by that? I control all toa of the elements! Fire and Plasma!" Tuyet begins a swing that Kradis blocks with his gunblade. "Water!" Her right hand impacts into Aube's chest, blasting him back by a Tower of water erupting from the fist. "Wind!" Kradis only slashes away the torrent of water before jumping off of the wall that he is on, attempting to closeline Tuyet with his blade.

"Earth!" Tuyet's response is to do the splits, making Kradis miss and slam into a group of weapons. "Stone!" Kradis then tosses his weapon into his left hand before grabbing a nearby item to throw at Tuyet. "Ice! Tuyet just slaps the item aside, upon doing so, she doesn't see Kradis infront of her! Hearing something metallic coming apart come from behind her, Tuyet swings her weapon to behind her, blocking the stab from Kradis who was going to pincer her between his weapon.

"Gravity!" Grunting loudly, Kradis is thrown off of the former Toa Mangnai by her suprising amount of strength. "Iron!" Tuyet then spins around before jumping off of the ground to slash Kradis in the chest, knocking him into a cave wall. "Magnetism!" Firing another Torrent of water, Kradis scrambles out of the way to avoid it, only to be grabbed in the face by Tuyet. "Psionics!" "_Dangit! I have no choice! I'll have to use Aggressor mode again and engage the Ignition mode! It's my only shot!"_ Kneeing Tuyet in her elbow, Kradis jumps off of the stunned toa of water before stabbing his weapon into a wall.

"Plantlife!" Tuyet prepares to fire another torrent of water at Kradis, who only detaches his weapon and falls to the ground, suprising Tuyet slightly. "_But I don't know what will happen if i try Aggressor twice! Plus I haven't even used Ignition mode before either! If I don't take her out on the first hit..."_ Kradis thinks as he points the gun at Tuyet who is firing another torrent at him. "Lightning and Sonics!" "_Win or lose...we're ending this Tuyet! RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"_ Jumping up into the air once more as he can't hope that his shots will stop that eruption of water, Kradis grabs his blade before unburying it.

"**AGGRESSOR MODE!"** Kradis Roars as his right eye flames black once more, suprising Tuyet. "Black Fire!?" She yells as Kradis slams his sword into her with all of his strength, only for Tuyet to block with her hand!? "What?!" Kradis yells shocked as Tuyet knocks away his gun with her Broadsword. "Which Toa are you!?" Tuyet demands as she slams her weapon into Aube's weapon, causing it to fling backwards alongside Kradis. "One of the two things you don't own!" "_Looks like this is going to hurt! Time to give it all i've got as the being from the dark before I go back home! __**IGNITION MODE ACTIVATE!**__"_ The Black Flame flaring even larger and into his left eye, Kradis let's go of his blade to stab his feet into the ground as Tuyet responds. "What?!" Kradis then jumps off of the ground strongly as his right arm Glows black.

"I am this worlds white shadow!" Tuyet, surprised by his proclamation, barely has time to put her broadsword infront of her as Kradis slams his right fist into her face. "I am the Toa of shadows! Toa Kradis!" Kradis shouts as he fires the energy, the flames instantly disappearing as a large pillar of shadow energy pierces Tuyets face, utterly annihilating the former toa of water as Kradis falls unconscious, his last words in his head are. "_Got...you...junk-heap."_ Upon the last letter of the sentence, he falls into the depths of the abyss that is his being and mind.

* * *

Unknown amount of time later, as well as location.

Dark, that is what Kradis...no Aube is feeling, his whole core dark and black as the night. Opening his eyes, he sees himself as a human, in chains, countless yet strong, these black chains with the design of a flame wrapped around himself in an abyss. "Back here again I see." His Toa form replies, his guns absorbing the abyss on his back, but its a futile effort as this darkness is infinite, but that doesn't deter the look-alike. "Again?" Aube says as he tries to move, but the chains, though slack, weigh an incalculable strength and weigh upon each chain. "You came here when you became me." Kradis states as Aube raises an eyebrow. "Why don't I remember that?" Kradis sighs as he replies. "Probably from the intense pain you felt."

Taking another moment to sigh once again, Kradis continues. "Anyway, what were you thinking activating your mask's power twice in a day, much less activating my powers with it?" Aube then looks downward. "You know that using the mask is dangerous enough Once, you should be glad you are unconscious instead of dead." Aube then grits his teeth. "I know that.." Kradis then responds with. "Then why." "I had to take her out, I had to." Aube replies as Kradis continues. "Well you could have done it without using your powers, now you've gotta pay the price." Aube's eyes quirk as he asks. "What do you mean by price?" Aube's question is soon answered as, through the Abyss, the chains holding his right arm go more tight as the Black flame Aube's mask emits race down its length, impacting his arm. "GAAAGH!" Aube screams in pain as the flames disappear as quick as they appeared, leaving behind a blackened arm.

"You're probably asking yourself what just happened." Kradis says as he looks up at Aube's shocked face. "What happened is simple, you know that feeling you got when you became a toa? That feeling of something...not quite right?" Aube then turns to look at his other half as he says. "Yeah? So how does that have to do anything with me and these chains and flames?! Aube shouts as Kradis only response is to point his right index finger at Aube. "The problem is yourself, you own soul and nerves are what's causing the problem here."

Aube then responds. "What?" Kradis continues. "See, your nerves aren't exactly as great as anyone else in this dimension, that's why you got the Mask of enhancement in the first place. What wasn't expected however, was that your nerves were so incompatible with basic mask powers. That's why those chains are here, there your nervous system and the flames are the pain from the mask!" Kradis then looks at the chains once more, and realizes that when he attempted to move, the chains would move the same way..

"What...the...hell!" Aube curses as Kradis continues again. "And the reason you are here." Kradis waves his hand around the abyss that they are both currently in. "Is that this is what's left of your human self." Aube looks once more around him, chuckling slightly. "Oh? What's got you mister chuck-a-Luck?" Kradis asks intrigued. "Isn't it Ironic that a man afraid of the dark, has powers over said darkness, and his soul is stuck in an abyss?" Aube jokes as Kradis shakes his head. "That isn't funny Aube." Aube responds. "Why isn't it? I mean, look at all the witty banter the people back home coul-""I said it isn't funny for your situation so shut it." Kradis interrupts Aube who reels his head back slightly.

"Why isn't it funny?" Aube asks after several minutes so his other self could calm down, don't need him skewing himself...would that be considered killing himself Aube wondered. "Because," Pointing at Aube's right arm once more, the human part of him looks once again to see the darkness in places where his arm should be!? His elbow's gone completely yet Aube can still move his wrist and the like. "Wha-?!" Aube Gawks as Kradis continues. "Every time you use these elemental powers, you risk losing what light in your soul you've got left. And when that happens..."Kradis stops for a moment to collect his thoughts before he speaks again.

"Those chains will pull your remains into this abyss, outside of your protection right here and you'll be devoured, completely gone." Aube widens his eyes. "What!? You mean I could die by using my powers!? That's..." Aube can't say anymore as Kradis continues. "Not dead." Aube once again says. "What?" Kradis then explains...which Aube really, really, REALLY didn't want to know. "What happen is that you'll become like all the other toa of shadows...but worse, without any toa's of light or weapons of light, you'll become a raging berserker, destroying everything in your path until this whole dimension is put into this abyss that your soul was lost in.."

"...And you didn't mention this to me before because?" Aube starts as Kradis immediately replies. "I've already said this before! You just forgot!" Aube recoils once more before Kradis looks up at something. "What's wrong?" Aube asks. "Seem's like our time here is over old me. This time though, try to remember what I said, it gets _very tiring_ having to repeat the same warning's over and over without anyone even taking notice." Kradis states while waving with his right hand. "Good luck." At this moment, Aube feels pain once more, and passes out in this abyss...

* * *

Once more, unknown time and location.

It seems like darkness is all Aube is going to be waking up to as he opens his eyes into a cave as dark as any other, all light seeming to be absolved from its existence here in the Archives. Shaking his head a couple of times, Kradis is going to get off of whatever he is on before feeling something holding him down. Peering downward, Kradis see's restraints made of some metal onto his limbs, keeping him held down onto some sort of bed. "Great." Kradis states as he looks around, trying to see whoever has put him into this mess. Upon doing so however, he finds that his mask, as well as his weapon, are both missing!?

"Alright, I know you're studying me from somewhere in this room. Mind if you be courteous to introduce yourselves to the-in-the-dark-and-strapped-to-a-table-unarmed-to a?" Kradis asks as a dark chuckling, easily the kind that you hear in the worst nightmares, comes rattling forth from all around him..and indeed through him as it echoes forth, making a cacophony of dark enjoyment for the unknown being. "I'm so displeased that you don't remember the person you blasted into the face with your power, young toa..." Kradis widens his eyes as he turns to see Toa Tuyet, her mask slightly damaged, alongside Karzhanni who holds his Shadow craftor as Roodaka stands beside, spinning his mask into her venomous hands.

"Unusual weapons...Seem's to be made of Protosteel." Karzahni says to Tuyet who nods before Roodaka speaks up. "A flawed mask if I ever saw one, but very potent...I think I'll take it." Kradis growls at this with a threatening motion, but with him tied down and having no powers whatsoever, he might as well be trying to wrestle the wind. "How in the world did you survive the Ignition mode's shadow blast?! That should've annihilated you!..Unless you triggered your mask right when I was firing it!" Kradis realizes as Tuyet rubs her mask somewhat sorely before Tuyet responds. "Your only partially right Toa..." Kradis makes a confused face before realizing who the three really are..

"Makuta.." Kradis says somewhat respectfully, somewhat fearfully as he has a good idea of who he attacked now. "Well, there goes the fun of scaring the toa now Teridax." 'Roodaka' states as 'Tuyet' replies. "Yes Kojol, and here I was hoping to find out about our young...guest." 'Karzahni' then takes the time to interject into the conversation. "But we could still ask him now...in our real forms. They would be much more comfortable to be in then in these...wretched bodies." Surprisingly, 'Tuyet' and 'Roodaka' both nod before shapeshifting once more, with 'Tuyet' Turning into Makuta Teridax, 'Roodaka' turning into Makuta Kojol, and 'Karzahni' turning into Makuta Krika.

"Well, to say for starters lord of darkness, I'm sorry for blasting you in the face." Kradis apologizes as the makuta in the room nearly trip over their feet at this note. "That...was too fast!" Krika states as Teridax responds. "Um..you tell me sorry after the deed? Usually when a Toa is here, they would be either A. Screaming out of their mask, B. Go completely insane, or C. thinking its all some hallucination caused by Doom viper venom." Kradis does his best shrug that he can currently do in the position he is in. "Well..I kinda thought you were Tuyet...sorry bout that." Kradis says once more apologetically as Kojol interjects. "You must really hate the manas of a toa for you to fight our glorious leader here."

Kradis then says. "More than you probably know." Kradis then replies while looking at Teridax. "So, how would you say I did? Average? For getting you damaged a bit anyway." Teridax then takes a moment to ponder. "For starters..." Kradis holds his breath as he waits to hear the review. "It was awful." Kradis visibly flinches as Teridax continues. "For starters, If I used my other powers, you would have no chance of defending against them. Another note is that your combat sense aswell as your capability for using those weapons and mask need more work, you just use pure strength for the work, no finesse in it at all." With every word, a larger metaphorical building lands onto Aube's body, causing him pain.

"And another thing, if you used your powers better, you would have caused me to take you a bit more seriously." Teridax finishes as Kradis slightly grins somewhat nervously. "It's not that I could use my power better, it's that I kinda can't." Kradis states as Kojol responds. "Explain." Kradis then pops his neck before speaking up. "The more I use my power apparently, the more of a berserker I become, so I focus on my weapon and mask for battling instead of focusing on something that might or might not work. In battle, the only thing you can trust are the tricks that allowed you to survive in it for so long, so if you want to practice something else, you gotta have a very good reason to integrate it into your skills. And even then, the things got to fit well into your strategy, no need to get an elemental power bonus if you don't use your elemental abilities in the first place...right?" To this, the Makuta take a moment before nodding, it makes sense in what the Toa is saying, if you were to use something not even checked before hand, it could cause catastrophic results to occur.

"Though I have to admit," The makuta look back at Kradis as he continues. "You seemed to enjoy that battle as well Lord of shadows." Teridax then quirks a metaphorical eye before saying. "How so? I could have just been focusing on the game that you were giving." Kradis then smirks before saying. "Well, it seems like your body was slow and aching, but it seemed like wanting to go over it's limits at the moment at hand, I guess that's why you kept on using those Water geysers...hey wait a minute! Since when do you fire water blasts out of your hand!? The last I checked, shapeshifter's don't get the powers of the thing they are changing into!" Kradis demands as Teridax reveals in intriguing device on his left hand, the gauntlet, easily the size of Kradis, is a deep azure blue that seems to be drawing him in and raging at all who stand in its way. "This device here I made out of a...friend of our's Toa disk, it comes in handy when making people with the smarts to know what you said believe that I'm that toa..."

"Among other things I guess?" Kradis gets a nod from the Lord of darkness as he asks. "Now..." Kojol's spiked staff goes onto Aube's neck as he continues. "Who exactly are you? You aren't exactly a normal toa." Kradis responds somewhat matter of factly. "And this coming from a guy in an armored suit when his body is just gas?" Krikal's blade falls near Aube's neck as he demands. "How do you know that?! Who are you!?"

Kradis only continues to look at Teridax as he continues. "Look, we can do this two ways. Number one is that you get rid of me, and all those questions you have will be left unanswered for the rest of eternity...if you even exist that long, or you can let me up so we can have a courteous sharing of stories...you decide Teridax, leader of the Makuta." To this, the room goes deathly silent, before a loud clack is hear, making the clamps on Aube's limbs come off.

Alongside this, both Kojol and Krika retract their weapons so our Toa of Shadows can stand up to stretch. "Much better." Turning around, Kradis replies. "Oh and don't worry, I'm not going to escape here without my stuff, and besides, I only have half the power of a toa, so there won't be any chance to escape." To this being deemed satisfactory to himself, Kradis then sits down onto the floor to give the Makuta the feeling of towering over him, being stronger, which they naturally are and no one can question it in this situation.

"Now to start things off here, my name is Toa Kradis, Toa of shadows." This causes the Makuta to look at him deeply as the shadows in the room only seem to widen and cover all light in the room as they slither toward Aube. "I know it's hard to believe, but heck, not everything goes exactly as planned most of the time. So might as well take what you can get right?" The Makuta only stare at him in silence as the shadows pause before continuing to examine him. "To how I came to be, you might want to ask the Former Makuta of Arthakha how his watchmanship needs more work."

Kojol begins to laugh crazily as both Teridax and Krika widen their eyes at this knowledge. "You were created in Arthakha!? A toa of Shadows, the destroyer of all made in the city of creation! That's the greatest joke I've ever heard of bwahahaha!" Kojol continues to Laugh as Kradis responds. "It's up to yourselves to believe what I've said, but is their any point lying to beings who could annihilate me any split second right now?" The Makuta don't respond as even Kojol's laughter silences simultaneously while he looks back at Aube with a studious glare, the kind that makes any person who research something want to devour all that has any information belonging to to their subject.

"But before I was a toa, I was a Human named Aube, from a planet called Earth. I arrived here in this dimension from a damaged Kanohi Olmak from one of these dimensions, it probably brought me here because it malfunctioned. Anyway, that's not the point, the thing is that from my dimension, you guys are all just stories read to children, that's how I know most of what I do that should be secret, like you guys having 42 vision powers, or the fact of your being made out of Antidermis...see what I'm getting at? The only other people who would know this are Tuyet and you obviously know How i feel about that witch lord of shadows." Kradis explains as Teridax ponders with his fellow makuta.

"His story sounds ridiculous." Krika states as Kojol responds. "But then how would he know about us being made of Antidermis!? That is a secret only known to the Makuta!" Teridax then says. "Weather his story is plausible or not, he knows things that other's don't. So until we can prove what he says is false, we must take his word on it as like he said, why would he lie to one who can annihilate him in a split second?" Looking back to make sure that kradis was where he was at, the Makuta continued their speaking after having a Half-damaged Rakshi enter the room to look after him. "Teridax, why would you trust such a preposterous thing?! For all we know, he could be under Doom viper venom!" Krika says as Kojol replies. "Just think of it! Other dimensions we can hide in! More experiments we can perform!" Krika only looks at his fellow for a moment before continuing. "We need to think this through rationally."

"Um...can I say something?" The Makuta as well as the Rakshi turn their heads toward the person of interest. "What is it?" Teridax mutters, his patience obviously thin and growing thinner by the moment. "You guys do know about the Makoki stone fragment here along with a great disk right?" The makuta freeze in place at this note. "What?" Kojol says as he pushes aside the other Makuta and the Rakshi to grab Kradis by his shoulders. "Um...I know about it because Im kinda a knowledgeable person about this universe. Or universes. Like in the prime universe, where Tuyet got killed in, Teridax took over Mata-nui's body?" The makuta pause before looking at each other one more time, an somewhat incredulous feature on all of their faces. "Lets hear what he has to say..." Krika states, now trying to believe what Kradis is saying.

* * *

Several hours later due to periodic questions of the Makuta as Kradis tells the tale of the bionicle.

"So let me get this straight. If we succeded in the plan, Teridax and Miserix would be the only makuta left as I die in some planned accident while Krika here gets destroyed by our light hungry friend Gorast? Add that into the fact that Teridax would be killed by a planet of all things crashing into him?" Kojol asks as Kradis looks somewhat pleased at how the conversation is going, infact, some other rakshi came forward to hear him tell his tale. "Yeah, but he got killed in style! Who do you know has had a planet crash into them?" Kradis states as the makuta look to eachother once more.

"Look, I know you guys don't trust me, and I don't trust me in my current state either. But the best way to prove I am on your side is to do something completely dangerous with probably no chance of success. So want me to get the Kraakhan back into your hands Teridax?" The makuta are taken aback by this response as they look dubious at the intentions. "And how are we supposed to get it back? If we could have done so by now, we would have taken the chance." Kojol states pessimistly for once as the makuta look at eachother somewhat downtrodden.

"If there's one thing I learned about life, it's always got it's flaws...so know of any problems that could give Tuyet more priority over than the Kraakhan?" Kradis asks as the Makuta look to eachother once more. "The Vahki recharge centers. Tuyet has to periodically send out vast amount of Toa to other continents to keep up the Empire's power into the people minds, as such, the only peple to enforce the laws here besides herself and her generals are the Vahki." Krika states as he leans against a wall. "Good, that's one thing, if I cause enough havoc on the surface, they won't be able to come down here to check on one little procurement of items down here." Kradis mentions as he gets up off of the floor to grab his mask, only for Teridax to take it out of his hands. "That won't be the only Vahki here, all of the vahki in metru-nui, alongside tuyet herself would come down here, how would you stop those numbers?"

Kradis smiles as he replies. "Well, block the entrances and they would have to take the time to unburry now wouldn't they?" Krika shakes his head as he mentions. "Then how are we supposed to escape?" Kradis only points behind him toward the wall. "We are close to the edge of the metru, we just need to blast our way out and into the open. Once out, we'll leave the metru in the boat I used to get here, I disabled a turret on the sea to be used as a base of opperations." Kradis mentions to the Makuta who only take note of the ridicoulousness of the plan.

"This is madness." Kojol states once more pessimestly. "We'll decide if its madness later, right now, focus on getting a way through. I'm going to procure the Makoki stone fragment and the great disk so we don't have to make a second trip later." Kradis is about to leave but is impeded by Krika standing in his way. "We'll get the Makoki stone, you get the great disk, once you hand both to us, we'll begin the plan." Kradis visibly grits his teeth together before speaking again. "Look, we don't have the time to split up, we need to have our escape route done as quick as possible so that we don't get bottlenecked down here."

To this, Krika is going to retort but Teridax lifts his hand, silencing him as he speaks up. "It's your plan, so we'll give you some leniency...but!" Jabbing his face into Aube's, his pitted Hau glaring like a demon as he speaks his next words. "I am going to retrieve my mask! That will not be debated!" Kradis finally sighs before throwing his hands up into the air. "Just do what you guys want, I'm going to seal the entrances down here. The Great disk is in the room that devours and emits shadows, just grab it and run. The makoki stone should be near it so i'll leave it to Krika and Kojol for retrieving them." Kradis doesn't even bother looking at them as he grabs his Shadow chaser once more before holding out his empty right hand. "Now would you kindly give me my mask back?"

* * *

Several minutes of wandering later...

At the place where he was close to entering, Kradis looks around the tunnels for any other signs of life, upon finding none, Kradis lifts shadows chaser to point at the wall. Erupting out of its barrels are a barrage of shadow energy, smashing into the walls of the tunnels causing them to crash as thousands of tons of earth come to meet eachother once more. Walking backwards, Kradis begins to lazily fire while returning to where he saw the Kraakhan at, only to hear a loud crack as one of his shots his the Cage that the staff of precense was in causes the glass to crack, it completely falling apart as a beast erupts out of it. "Great, just what I need. A late sleeper." Kradis grimly jokes as erupting out of the exhibit was a Doom viper.

The rahi it seemed looked especially angered at it's rude awakening as the second it looked at Kradis, it immediately hissed its 6 heads at him before breathing out a large cloud of toxic gas. Jumping backwards as it's his only escape route, Kradis begins to fire the Shadow Chaser suppressively at what he presumes is the Doom viper through the cloud, only to hear more cracking as more shapes come through the black-like smoke. Barreling through the smoke, a large Manas breaks through, smashing Kradis across the face as he flies into the top of the tunnel that he is in.

"Once more?" Kradis thinks to himself as he prepares to activate his mask, but hesitates. A nearby crash brings Aube's attention back as now a Sand Tarakava is released, barreling toward him to begin smashing it's powerful arms into his body. Exhaling his breath largely, Kradis is launched into the wall of the cave and into another side passage. "I got to find a way to get out of here!" Kradis shouts as the Doom viper slithers through the hole he came through as the Manas breaks through, with the Sand Tarakava trailing behind.

* * *

Play Red Fraction by Mell

Closing his eyes for a moment, Aube's eyes widen as he kicks off of the wall he is currently on, slamming the flat of his blade into the face of the sand Tarakava, knocking it into the Doom viper who's response is to blast it with its poison. Screaming out in pain, the Tarakava runs away while voicing its disturbance. But Kradis cannot focus on such a thing, as the Manas is coming toward him once more. Jumping backwards, Kradis begins to fire at the ground near the Manas, hoping that there is a tunnel below him to delay the danger while he handles the Doom viper.

Sadly, that doesn't seem to be the case as the beast only goes past the blasts and slam into Kradis once more. His breath being choked from breathing in at the moment of impact, Kradis is obviously stunned into a wall, but somehow manages to stab the blade of the gun into the top of the tunnel. "Alright, that's enough!" Kradis roars as he detaches the gun from the blade before beginning to fire at both the Manas and the Doom viper, which obviously decides that attacking an opponet in the air isn't a good melee option, so once more, it let's out it's poison cloud of death that must have surely killed that sand Tarakava by now.

Gritting his teeth while closing his mouth completely, but knowing that won't help much as the Doom viper's poison cloud inserts itself through any organic contact, Aube let's go of the blade to attempt to run past the cloud. The reason for this is simple, he is in a downwind position, so he would have to run all the way down and hope for a side passage in this sealed part of the archives in order to dodge it, and since he doesn't intend to get lost, he must avoid this at all costs!

His obstacle in the way of this is the heavily armored Manas. To which, Kradis leaps upon before using it as a spring-board to soar into the air, or at least 10 feet as he rises over the cloud to get behind the viper. "Gotcha!" Thrusting his weapon to the back of the rahi's head, its white head is starting to fire out another cloud but Kradis unloads shadow energy bullet after shadow energy bullet into the unprepared rahi, causing it to hiss in excessive pain as it flies off from the hits, into the abyss of the archives as it disappears from sight...hopefully for good, but Kradis cannot sigh in relief at this as his battle isn't over, the Manas still in his proximity.

Holding his weapon with his other hand, Aube warily walks over the dip to see the Manas at it's last known location...only to find it gone!? "What the-!?" Kradis starts in surprise as he couldn't believe that the Manas would retreat so quickly...unless! Spinning his weapon to behind him, Kradis prepares to fire his weapon at anything that stands out before seeing a large shadow appear above him!? "_Oh you've got to be kidding me! That shouldn't be possible for how big it is to get that high without being noticed!"_ Kradis thinks to himself in his head as he looks up in time to see, yes in all of it's implausability, the Manas is up in the air coming down to crash into his body due to gravity!?

No time to get away, Kradis is crushed by the weight as he lets out a painfull yelp as he's pretty sure he's going to need a long rest after this. "Get..." Aube furiosly starts as an unhealthy glare emits from his eyes. "OFF OF ME!" Kradis roars as he puts his arms onto the underside of the rahi, lifting it up to its surprise. (Note, please do not attempt to lift a Manas normally, they are very heavy and you would need multiple toa with Mask's of strength to do such a deed, Aube can do such a deed because he is powered by anger!) "Go flying!" Kradis prepares to throw the Manas down the tunnel only for the immense weight to completely disappear. "WHAt!?" Looking up, Kradis cannot believe his eyes as the Manas is gone once more!? "Where-!?" Aube starts only to get slammed into the back by the being he is looking for. Turning around, Aube see's that not all of the manas is back to what it was when he lifted it, infact, half of its mask is missing but being filled by the second.

"A...Manas with teleportation abilities!? What the hell! Now that's just freaking cheating!" Kradis yells in outrage as he points his empty right hand at the Manas accusingly. To this, the rahi's response is thus, arm dissapears...then colliding with Aube's face! This sends him crashing into his blade still stuck into the top of the tunnel. "Ok, now I'm really mad!" Picking up the now freed weapon, Kradis splits the blade before charging forward at the unusual Manas, who's only response is to teleport once more..."Right there!" Spiralling in place with his feet grinding into the ground, Aube unleashes a shadow energy wave emitting from his weapon at the starting to form Manas, it's shadow telling its position quite well. This causes the beast to fly backwards in pain as Kradis replies. "Seem's like you can't teleport again until you finished atleast getting most of your body back together now can you! And it seems it works to my benefit if you do such a thing anyway!"

(Now to many who are reading, this response seems odd, but looking at the Manas, they can understand what Aube is meaning. As the Manas teleports, it's armor has to form last, meaning its practically undefended and helpless as it transports big things, like its whole body, but if its small, like say an arm or something, then it can easily reform quicker.) The Manas, having a large gash appearing in its armor, only seems to look at the Toa of shadows in disdain before stretching slightly and then the gash starts to close?! "Oh come on! Now you're healing?!" Kradis screams out but thinks to himself in his head. "_Great! Now how am I supposed to defeat it!? If I attack it while its transporting, it'll just heal itself! And if I do make dents on its armor to get an attack in, it'll just put me back to square one! Think Aube think! There's got to be a way to take it out in one hit! That's your only chance!"_

Before he can think on any sort of battleplan, Aube's knocked out of his thoughts once more as the Manas slams into him, but before Kradis can even get up, the Manas picks him up by its hands before smashing him into a wall, and then start to dash across the ground, dragging Kradis into the sides of the tunnel. "_If I used a shadow Nova attack, I could take it out...no, too risky! I'll be interrupted during the process! And even then, I would just free up the tunnel and that would cause a cave in, probably taking out the Makuta down here as well as the other beings! What should I do!?"_ Aube screams in his head as his body slams into a nearby Bohrok exhibit, knocking it over and Kradis to land onto the ground. Before he can even say anything, the Manas only starts to drag him onto the floor, sparks flying once again. "_I could really use help here! Please! Someone, anyone! Give me a clue on what I should do here!" _Hope quickly leaving his body, Aube prepares for the worst...only to see his blade split open once more and his gun to open up due to the stress it's being put under.

* * *

Play Gundam X ost 1, song 18, satellite cannon.

Combining the weapons in a desperate gamble, Kradis fires the gun at the underside of the Rahi's arm, causing it to let out a screech of pain as it let's go of the Toa of shadows. Spinning around, Kradis replies. "I don't know what's going to happen but..." The Manas, enraged at being hurt while letting it's anger out, spirals in place before charging at Kradis. "It's all I've got left!"

Upon saying this, the barrels to the gun portion of the weapon flip around, so that the Shadow collecters on the sides are as close to the semi-split blade portion as feasibly possible. The blade opens up wider, until locking in place. The shadows around the entire tunnel swirling into a black maelstrom focusing into the collecters, and thus, the split section of the blade as the shadows form a spiralling darkness in the weapon, reaching an untold blackness deeper than that of any nightmare.

It's sense of danger growing, the Manas instead decides to ignore it for the satisfaction of damaging its opponent, to which Kradis replies. "Target...locked on." An Imaginary green Targeting circle goes ontop of the Rahi's body, instantly turning black upon doing so. "Fire!" Kradis shouts as he pulls the trigger, and for one single moment, the sounds of the world stopped as an destructive laser of black color erupts from the weapon.

The size of it small, yet undeniably powerful. The power of the weapon rips Kradis off of his feet as he flies backwards from the recoil, several hundreds of feet per second before crashing into a wall...and going through the wall and into another, then another, and another. And after an eternity of slamming into things, the beam stops, causing Kradis to collapse onto the ground.

"Son of a bitch that has alot of kick. Note to self, never do that again." Kradis weakly lets out as his numb body rises once more. Looking back to see if he took out the Manas, Aube's face is slack jawed at the destruction he wrought. Destruction, the word is said again and again in his mind, but it does nothing to state the damage he has done, yet that is the only word of such a magnitude that he knows of. The black laser obviously fired, what Kradis didn't expect was the massive recoil to launch him back, causing the damage to spread as everything in the tunnel he fired from was...gone, small parts are here and there, but the fact is, all was taken down. Obliterated. The farther he flew backwards from the recoil, the more and more items were appearing, completely damaged and irecoverable. From where he got up, the tunnel was pratically widened into a cave and the items onto the ground making the level of it rise atleast by a foot for several hundred feet.

"Again, not using that." Kradis states as he sorely walks to his 'entrance' into this tunnel only to hear a moan and reply. "Oh no way." Kradis turns around slowly to see the Manas from before, but missing half of its body, it seems the accuracy of the shot, coupled with it's regenerative and teleporting powers helped it reduce the damage drastically along with its armor, and is in the process of repairing itself. "You know what, you handle yourself, I'm going to leave and hope I never see you again." Kradis states as he walks off, not wanting to fight with the Manas any longer as it retreats into the deepest depths of the tunnel...and hoping not to encounter the Toa again either.

* * *

With Makuta Teridax...

Looking upon the Kanohi Kraakan, the mask of shadows...no his mask. The lord of Shadows grasps the sides of the wall that it is on for support, digging his claws into it to prevent himself from ruining this plan. "Finally." The Lord of shadows whispers in his dark voice. "Finally we'll be re-united you and I, and then vengeance will belong to us once more! Our brotherhood begun anew!" Teridax then begins a deep and dark chuckle, the likes of which can easily give people nightmares, and lifts his head high to continue it. As he does so, he begins to ponder about his new 'ally'.

"_His story is crazy, but then again what could be considered not crazy in these times of our predicaments? Even without my mask I can sense the hate in his body, his anger a rolling ocean of lava that wants to consume Tuyet and all in his path. Yet his fear...that is the interesting part. His fear directed at me before he fought me was infinitesimal. Yet when he woke up, his fear reached an untold of level, the likes of which could rival this Metru-nui at any point. What could have caused such a thing I wonder? And How could I use it to my advantage? Yes he's helping us get the Kraakhan back, and yes he's fighting Tuyet...but what's his real goal? His real...agenda? With the power of the destroyer in his hands, he could easily become the next Tuyet if he want's to, and if that happens..."_ Teridax starts to crumble the rocks in the wall in a subconscious gesture.

"_If he does show signs of becoming like that Manas of a dictator, then I'll atomize him the second he wins against her._" His plan set in his mind as he hopes to discover more about Kradis, Teridax then feels the darkness of Kradis coming around the corner. "Is it ready?" Teridax asks, obviously trying to stay calm in being so close to returning what is 'his'. "As ready as it will ever be, once we do this, we are going to need to escape here at full pace. I only hope that you guys got the exit complete-." Kradis is stopped in his speech as Makuta Teridax, leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, rips the Kraakhan off of its spot, instantly causing thousands of matoran letters and warning to glow inside the cave, nearly blinding Kradis...but to Teridax, there is no sign of discomfort as he puts his 'property' back onto his face, throwing off his tattered Kanohi Hau while doing so.

Picking it up, Kradis set's it aside before Teridax begins to walk off. Only to pause as he looks behind. "What are you waiting for? I thought you said we must hurry?" Teridax questions as Kradis picks up a nearby item before blasting the area behind him with his gun. "Just wanted to get a souvenir." Kradis responds while returning the weapon to his back before sliding the Shadowed one's staff between it and the Kanohi Hau that belonged to Teridax. Not even showing a sign of caring for such a thing, the lord of shadows continues his pace downward...into their base.

* * *

At the Coliseum.

"So..." Tuyet starts as she see's the alerts from the wards she put onto the Kraakhan, and indeed the shadowed one's staff, go off with a flare. "It seem's our friends in the dark want to give themselves up...why don't you go and play with them?" Tuyet speaks to her nearby companion, Toa Norik who only nods once with his dull and lifeless eyes before turning around, his Volcanic spear and Rhotuka shield in hand for battle. "So weak..." Tuyet says proudly as though Norik cannot hear even if he was given supersonic hearing, for he just walks on, not caring. Or rather, not able to care. As was mentioned in the first chapter, he along with the rest of his Toa Hagah team are under mind control by Tuyet.

Before Tuyet can even think of anything next to say, her thoughts are interrupted by Roodaka, queen of the Visorak horde, breaking open the gate to her room to which Tuyet raises an eyebrow. "What is it Roodaka? You look like you've seen a Nynrah ghost...which shouldn't be possible unless my 'brother' Nidhiki let one go." Tuyet asks as Roodaka pants. "We have to talk." Tuyet raises the other eyebrow. "What can be said to me can be said to all in the room-" "Not everyone mistress, not everyone." Roodaka interrupts, noticing Tuyet's ire at being interjected in her speaking.

"Leave us." Tuyet speaks to all other's but herself and Roodaka in the room, the Mixture of Toa and other species leaving in a somewhat group as the room empties is disconcerting, but unnoticed to the two women in the room. As the gate closes behind them, Tuyet replies. "This had better be important Roodaka, my patience is-""There's a Toa of Shadows in existance." The words cause whatever Tuyet was going to say next to choke, looking at her right hand in widened disbelief.

"What did you say!?" Roodaka only replies once more in a trembling voice. "A Toa of Shadows is here, coming for us!" Tuyet slumps back into her chair as she cannot believe what she has heard, before realizing something. "Oh no...he's in the Archives!" Tuyet immediately sends out a signal, the signal's purpose is simple...call all Toa back to Metru Nui at once. This signal has never been sent before, and most likely never will again, as sirens and Matoran letters whine and glow fervently, signalling one hell of a day coming to Metru-nui.

* * *

Back with Kradis and Teridax.

Play I ran so far away by a flock of seagulls

Running down the tunnels as quick as possible without a Kanohi Kakama. Both being from the dark are practically flying across the ground, focusing on getting to the former base of the Makuta as can be. Teridax then mentions to his ally. "You thought this plan out well young toa, but I do have one question." Kradis doesn't even look at Teridax so as to focus on trying to keep up with him. "Go right ahead." Teridax responds. "Once we do leave here, where are we supposed to go?" Kradis then bites his lip. "I kinda have a base on the water outside here. We just need to reach it and we are home free my friend in the dark."

Teridax then replies. "And this base is?" Kradis then replies truthfully. "You know the turrets on the border of this place? I kinda had to disable one of them in order to get another boat. But it took time and so I had to make due with my surroundings as best as I could; not like I could have an underwater base or anything of the sort." Teridax then questions. "But wouldn't our dear friend notice that one of her turrets in her defense grid is offline?" Kradis responds. "I modified the settings on it, it still works, but it won't target me or anyone I bring with. Smart work eh?" Teridax only response is silence as he continues on his way.

Reaching the tunnel, Kradis see's that both Kojol and Krika have returned, both looking somewhat worse for wear. "YOu could have warned us about the defenses." Krika mentions as Kradis responds. "I told you to just grab it and leave, is it that hard to understand on dangers?" Krika only shakes his head as Kradis continues. "So is the tunnel done? We are kinda going to need it soon." Kojol only looks at the two questioningly. "We thought you guys did it and just went for some extra loot?" Teridax then responds. "You mean to tell us that there isn't an escape path!?"

Kradis replies. "Damn." Looking behind them, he see's that the cave base that the makuta were using is still the same. "Looks like I'm going to have to improvise a path." Kradis aims his Shadow chaser at the wall but stops as its barrel is open again like before. "What's wrong?" Kojol asks as Kradis only bites his lip once more. "I'm going to have to find a different way, if I use the cannon mode it'll just announce our presence to everyone outside." Kradis stops as he hears a faint rumbling from up top, probably someone blasting through the blockade that he put up.

"No other choice." Pointing his weapon at the wall after disengaging the blade from it, Kradis fires a shadow blast at the wall. The impact causes some of the hardend stone to give way, but for the amount he needs it barely reaches 1 percent of completion. "It'll take too long at this rate!" Krika exclaims as kradis once more closes his eyes in frustration. "_Come on Aube! You have to find a way! You will find a way! Your vengeance will not stop here! Until Tuyet is under your heel you must survive!"_ Opening his eyes, Kradis see's his chained self once more, smiling while keeping its eyes closed. "Fight on...me. Don't worry about our body, I'll keep it safe." A voice rings out, himself...or is it Kradis?

The owner of the voice matters not, as the fear of using his power's dies down slightly, Kradis activates a function of his mask that he hasn't before. "Amplificate." Kradis replies as his eyes return to the real world, his sword raised up as it's cylinder circles once more, but instead of for getting the Overcharge function ready, the darkness flows to his mask as black flames emerge inside of it, making his face appear as a black flame. Upon doing so, the sword topples to the ground loudly with Aube's arm as he aims the gun portion at the wall with a struggle. "Fall!" Kradis roars as he holds the trigger down, a flurry of massive shadow spheres erupting out of the weapon in a storm.

The recoil of the shots due to his weakened body causing the weapon to rise heavily, but Kradis only holds his arm down with his other hand and rips the wall to sunders. The makuta back up as Kradis advances forward, the blasts still coming forth like a grenade launcher. After nearly a minute of constant firing, the sounds stop as Kradis returns. "The way's clear now! Lets go!" To this, the Makuta nod somewhat hesitantly as they move out, but before leaving, Kradis heads up to the Exo-toa that is left behind. (Due to it being too big to fit into the tunnel.) And asks it. "Look, in the deepest part of these archives there is a Rahi named Kraakha and a Turaga in a matoran capsule, I need you to find them and tell them of what is going on." Surprisingly for Kradis/Aube, the Exo-toa listens as it walks forth, doing it's probably last duty before expiring from the damage it has sustained.

"Good Luck pal." Kradis remarks before pointing the Shadow chaser at the walls once more, firing at them to cause a cave in in the former Makuta's lair.

* * *

Outside.

The sun, a sight the Makuta haven't seen and dreaded in so long, surprises them greatly as they exit with their children, the 12 rakshi and Kradis. "I have a boat here, but I don't think that you guy's will fit." Kradis in interrupted by Krika lifting up by the waist before replying. "Who said we were going to get onto a boat?" They then fly off, into a distance as countless Vahki come through a gate to the Archives, searching for anything out of the ordinary...but to their dismay, they will find nothing of the ones that they were sent to search for.

"Land over there." Kradis points to a nearby gun tower, easily the size of a regular building, but with massive cannons on its body, practically an armoury for any being. After 10 minutes of flying, the Makuta and Rakshi land, surprised that the tower didn't shoot back. "Told you I programmed it well." Kradis boasts before Krika drops him onto the ground, nearly falling into the sea. "Ow." Kradis says painfully as Krika replies. "Sorry, forgot you were there." Kradis sighs. "Well, Might as well show my guests in. Otherwise I'd be a rather rude host." Kradis dusts himself off before getting up. Walking up to a nearby wall, Kradis pushes it in, causing it to topple over and reveal a room with massive impacts inside of it.

"Do I even want to know what happened in here?" Kojol asks as Kradis responds. "They had alot of Vahki in here, it took quite some time cleaning this whole place out." Kradis then waves toward the main room, easily twice the size of the cave where the Makuta were in. "This was the ammo storage, I moved the items to somewhere else to open up the space a bit." To this, Kradis then points into the air. "Up there is multiple floors of turrets both manned and unmanned, perfect for the Rakshi to stay on guard for in shifts."

Before continuing onward, Kradis then snaps his fingers before replying. "I moved the ammo upstairs, so be careful. I don't need an explosion occurring from any fights that may occur upthere." Walking up to another wall, Kradis only opens it by the side to reveal a small storage room. "Here is a small place that you guys could come to if you want to be by yourselves. I'll just move the Items to somewhere else to give you more room." Moving about 3 feet to the side, Kradis reveals a side passage that holds Scraps of Vahki that have obviously been forcefully disassembled.

"This here is where I put the...former occupants in, the charging spots obviously can be converted to what you need, just use the remains for fortification and the like." Lastly, Kradis then Moves past Kojol before lifting up a cover on the ground, revealing a room at the bottom with two boats on the outside tied to it, but made for underwater use so the user can breath in them. "This here Is where I'm going to be staying, as i think you guys would prefer being up at the top, down here is also the planning room, so when you guys want to make plans, tell me and I'll prepare for such."

"So what do you guys think, obviously a bit better than your old abode wouldn't you say?" Kradis states as the Makuta and Rakshi have ignored him, heading to places where they would be the most comfortable. "Well...that kinda ruins the homely atmosphere." Kradis deadpans before realizing that he could use some sleep, and upon going down, heads to one of the Boats for rest, his eyes closing before the darkness of the ocean, along with its rocking motions making a simple lullaby for him.

* * *

The next day...

Being poked at by something, Kradis open his left eye to see a Rakshi, more specifically a Rakshi of Sonics touching him with it's staff, looking quite similar to a Kerakh staff. Jumping up, Kradis hits his head against the top of his bed but shakes it off to exit. "Something wrong?" Kradis asks as the Rakshi takes a moment to nod before leading him up, to see the Makuta waiting somewhat patiently. "What's wrong? Has Tuyet found us?" Kradis asks, obviously worried as Kojol responds. "What my friends and I were wondering is what are you going to do next?" To this, Kradis pauses. "What I'm going to do? Obviously I'm going to take out Tuyet." Krika shakes his head before saying. "But how are you going to reach that goal? That is what we are wanting to know."

Kradis then takes a moment to think on this as everyone else in this location is looking at him intently, gauging his features for any clue of his intent. "_They got a point, it's not like Iike I can just storm up to Tuyet's palace, that place would be too heavily defended. I would first need some more help, and that help would have to know about her defenses...wait a moment, didn't Tuyet say something during our encounter? That..."_ Aube's memory goes back, seeking what Tuyet said about Gaaki...and probably the rest of the Hagah.

"_Ah yes, dear Gaaki here alongside Norik and Iruni disagreed about the decision to change them back into toa...so I had dear Roodaka here change their brains to be more...acceptable to my persuasion." _ "_Wait a second..the Hagah stole the Kanohi Avohkii didn't they? If they are under Tuyet's palm..she might know where the Mask is! And Since Takua is imprisoned in her place, she could have a subservient toa of light on her side! Crap..this is bad. Wait, scratch that, the Hagah might have destroyed the mask in order to keep it out of Tuyet's hands. The only way to find out if it's still exists is to get that info from the people in question...but they would probably fillet me the second I step infront of them."_

Decision reached, Kradis replies to the waiting beings from the dark. "You guys remember what I said about the Makoki stones?" Teridax nods before revealing the fragment alongside the great disk of Onu-metru. "In the prime universe, the Toa Hagah hid the Mask of light in Metru-nui, and if Tuyet knows about that..." the Makuta take a moment to think before Kojol responds. "They she could create Toa's of light to be her troops!"

"Calm down Kojol, if she did so we would have heard about it by now." Krika reasures but Kradis responds. "He's right, but that doesn't change the fact that she has a Matoran destined to be a Toa of light in her highly guarded prison." The Makuta whip their heads back to him in surprise. "What?" Teridax rumbles as Kradis continues. "Look, we don't know where the Mask of light is. And I'm pretty sure Tuyet doesn't either, so the question we need to answer here is.." Kojol continues. "Where is the Avohki?"

Nodding at this, Kradis continues. "The only people that would know such a thing are under mind control of Tuyet, so we need to find a way to free them from her control, or atleast one of them anyway." Teridax replies. "Then why don't we just destroy these Toa? If they are gone, then we wouldn't have to worry about such an occurance happening." Kradis shakes his head to the groups confusion.

"Wrong, If we don't know the condition of the mask, weather or not it's been destroyed, someone could accidentally find it if it still exists, so until we are sure it is destroyed, we cannot endanger the lives of the only people who know its state." Teridax grimly nods before Kradis continues. "Kojol." To this, the former Makuta of Arthakha replies. "Yes?" Kradis asks. "I take it that you can make something that can cure them from Roodaka's spinner?" Kojol thinks for a moment before shaking his head no. "Sorry, but her Spinner is permanent, we can't change it unless she decides to herself."

Grunting in disdain, Kradis is about to slam a hand into the wall when Kojol replies. "Hold on, there is still something we can do." Kradis then takes a moment to look at the makuta before saying. "I thought you said we couldn't return them to what they were?" Kojol nods to this before explaining. "We can't change them back, but we can increase their mental acumen by using an injection of complicated materials." Kradis questions. "Wouldn't that make them stronger?" Kojol answers. "On the contrary, since Tuyet conditioned them, the increase in mental functions can restart their former personalities and set up mental walls once more."

Kradis nods to this before saying. "So, where the injection?" Kojol then replies. "Not in existence yet." Kradis then answers. "What?" Kojol responds. "All of the serum was destroyed during the attack on our base, so the only way we can make it now is to retrieve the materials from across Metru-nui." Kradis then slightly nods toward this before saying. "So...what's on the list?"

* * *

Chapter end.

Next chapter. 'In search of a way to free a member of the Toa hagah, formerly under the rule of Teridax and now Tuyet, Kradis ventures into Po-metru to access One of Teridax's lab's. Upon reaching their however, he finds that some things can't always be easy...'


End file.
